Technique de chasse
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Que fait un grand prédateur en quête d'un glorieux trophée lorsqu'il tombe sur un autre prédateur, au moins aussi intelligent que lui ? Il le traque. Ou comment un wraith et un yautja finissent par se rencontrer. Crossover en Alien vs predator et mon AU stargate atlantis "Au-delà des étoiles". Scar/Lex- Rosanna/Markus
1. Chapitre 1

_Il s'agit d'un double univers parallèle éhonté, dans lequel Scar n'est pas mort à la fin des événements d' «_ Alien vs Predator » _, et où traînent aussi les personnages de ma saga sur S_ targate Atlantis _« Au-delà des étoiles », sans que ce récit s'insère nulle part dans la trame de ladite saga._

 ** _Il n'est bien entendu pas nécessaire d'avoir lu au-delà des étoiles pour comprendre. Et les connaissance de base wikipedia sur Aliens vs predator et stargate atlantis devraient largement suffire, donc pas d'inquiétude si vous n'avez pas vu l'un ou l'autre._**

 _Cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit, il y a quelques semaines, et je l'ai laissée mûrir, le temps de revoir_ AVP _et d'affiner un peu ce microcosme._

 _Les mots de langue yautja viennent du dictionnaire de Xenopedia, et ceux de la langue_ wraith _sont de mon invention._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Alexa, le nez levé, fixait l'azur infini de l'aride planète brûlée par trois lointains soleils.

D'un petit coup dans l'épaule, qui manqua tout de même la faire basculer en avant, Scar lui fit signe d'enfiler son masque.

Elle eut à peine le temps de connecter les deux tuyaux d'alimentation qu'ils étaient noyés dans le nuage de sable soulevé par le vaisseau qui les avaient déposés et qui repartait rapidement en orbite.

Une fois la poussière retombée, elle vérifia une dernière fois son équipement.

Ses dagues, affûtées et bien rangées dans ses fourreaux de cuisse, sa lance rétractile attachée dans son dos, et celle bien plus artisanale - mais à laquelle elle s'était attachée-, fabriquée à partir du cadavre de sa première proie par Scar, formaient son armement. Armement bien plus réduit que celui du grand alien qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Des spallières, des tassettes et un plastron assorti, complétés par deux brassards, dont un renfermait un localisateur de chasse et le second un système d'autodestruction amovible, formaient son armure - entièrement fabriquée sur mesure pour sa « petite taille » -, sous lequel elle avait trouvé le moyen de coincer un ensemble de toile blanche qui lui éviterait de frire sous les soleils. Scar, quant à lui, s'était simplement passé du filet thermique que les Yautjas enfilaient pour la plupart de leurs chasses, la température excédant pour une fois légèrement celle de son monde natal. Pour le reste, il s'était muni de l'équipement standard de chasse, comprenant shurikens, lance, lame de poignet, dague, canon d'épaule, armure, trousse de soins, système d'autodestruction et ordinateur de chasse.

Par un cliquetis interrogateur, son compagnon lui demanda si elle était prête, et elle acquiesça. Elle lui désigna ce que son ordinateur lui indiquait être le nord de la planète d'un geste de la main, auquel il répondit par un sifflement avant de s'élancer plein sud.

Elle le regarda partir, courant sur la roche jaune à toute vitesse, avant de se mettre à son tour en route, d'un pas rapide et énergique, mais qui ne l'essoufflerait pas.

Très rapidement, elle bénit son respirateur, qui lui insufflait un air filtré et adapté à ses besoins - ce qui dans l'absolu était totalement inutile sur ce monde à l'atmosphère remarquablement identique à celle de la Terre - mais surtout bien plus frais que l'air ambiant surchauffé.

À bord des vaisseaux yautjas, elle en avait besoin pour respirer normalement, dans leur atmosphère bien plus lourde et riche en oxygène, et parfois en-dehors lors des expéditions, mais dans ce cas précis, c'était Scar qui en avait le plus besoin, l'atmosphère étant trop légère pour qu'il puisse la respirer bien longtemps sans s'essouffler.

Elle garda néanmoins son masque, scannant l'horizon dans tous les spectres possibles à la recherche de leur proie.

On lui avait montré des images de la bête qu'ils devaient chasser. Un énorme lézard à la peau grise, aux griffes et aux dents tranchantes.

Avec un mélange de cliquetis, de sifflements et de signes des mains, Scar lui avait fait comprendre qu'en plus de tout ça, la bête était venimeuse, et qu'une morsure serait fatale.

Elle n'avait pu alors que faire la moue en soupirant.

Depuis les événements de Bouvetøya, depuis la mort du reste de l'expédition Weyland, depuis qu'elle avait appris de la pire manière qui soit que l'homme n'était pas seul dans l'univers, et que ce qui se cachait dans l'obscurité du ciel n'était ni inoffensif ni bienveillant, les Yautjas étaient devenus sa nouvelle famille. Bon, le terme « famille » était sans doute exagéré, puisque la plupart la traitait avec dédain, voire dégoût, ou dans le meilleur des cas, l'ignorait. Seul Scar et l'ancien qui, en lui offrant sa lance rétractile, lui avait proposé d'un geste de les suivre ou de rester seule sur la banquise, semblaient voir en elle autre chose qu'un moucheron gênant.

Elle en avait déjà été consciente alors. Pour les Yautjas, les humains n'étaient que des proies, ou au mieux des esclaves. Pourtant, elle n'avait presque pas hésité, car viscéralement, elle avait senti qu'elle n'était plus la même. Qu'Alexa Woods, guide en milieu glaciaire et fervente protectrice de la nature, était morte en même temps que le reste de l'expédition Weyland, six-cents mètres sous l'Antarctique. Qu'elle avait passé un seuil et que jamais elle ne pourrait revenir en arrière. Jamais elle ne pourrait retourner dans le monde des hommes et faire comme si tout ça n'existait pas. Alors elle avait acquiescé, et avait suivi le gigantesque alien sans un regard en arrière.

Le changement avait été rude.

Pour les grands prédateurs, les blessures et la faiblesse se traitaient en privé. Ça avait été sa première leçon.

Scar étant mourant, et le retrait de la larve monstrueuse qu'il portait en lui n'ayant pas amélioré la situation, il avait été mis au ban de l'équipage, et durant presque trois mois, elle fut totalement seule dans ce monde inconnu.

L'ancien qui l'avait invité s'était assuré qu'elle reçoive une chambre (ou plutôt un placard-cocon) et un masque modifié spécialement pour elle. Pour le reste, elle avait dû se débrouiller.

Elle mit trois jours à trouver comment se procurer de l'eau, et en fut réduite en attendant, à recueillir avec son T-shirt la condensation omniprésente à bord du vaisseau surchauffé pour pallier sa déshydratation de plus en plus grave. Il lui en fallut trois de plus, pour découvrir le « réfectoire ».

Ses maigres rations de barres énergétiques n'avaient tenu que quatre jours, malgré un sévère rationnement, si bien que lorsque, suivant un guerrier particulièrement massif, elle arriva dans le grand hall garni de tables, et dont tout un coin était occupé par des dizaines de carcasses d'animaux tantôt séchées, tantôt salées, tantôt rôties, quand elles n'étaient pas tout simplement crues, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait rien avalé.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle s'était avancé, marchant avec une assurance qu'elle ne ressentait pas, jusqu'à arriver devant l'alien qui distribuait la nourriture.

Ce dernier s'était retourné, demandant machinalement ce qu'elle voulait dans sa langue cliquetante, regardant un point bien au-dessus de sa tête avant de se figer, et de baisser les yeux.

La tête penchée de côté, il l'avait détaillée, son regard s'arrêtant longuement sur la marque sur sa joue, puis avec un soupir outré, il avait répété sa question qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Avisant une bestiole grillée ressemblant vaguement à un bœuf, elle l'avait désigné du doigt, et c'était vu remettre un bon kilo de viande brûlante, comme ça, sans même une assiette, ou une pique pour la tenir.

Changeant sans arrêt de main afin de ne pas trop se brûler, elle était repartie, et sans un regard en arrière s'était réfugiée dans sa minuscule chambre avant de manger, malgré la faim qui la tenaillait.

Le morceau lui avait suffi pour deux repas, et depuis, elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller aux heures les plus creuses chercher sa ration du jour, mettant de côté dans un genre de plat qu'elle avait récupéré les restes pour le repas suivant.

Après deux semaines d'un régime purement carnivore, elle était en cétose (2), et prête à tuer pour une feuille de salade.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'un guerrier s'était présenté à sa porte, lui fourrant une petite boîte dans la main avant de tourner les talons sans un regard.

Dedans, elle avait découvert de grosses tablettes vertes, qui une fois diluée dans de l'eau, donnaient un genre de jus au goût herbeux. Ce n'était pas très bon, mais après de la viande sans aucun assaisonnement à tous les repas, ça lui avait semblé un véritable délice.

Elle avait donc continué ainsi sa vie monotone, errant dans les coursives du gigantesque vaisseau toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que le même Yautja qui lui avait apporté les compléments ne vienne la chercher.

Elle avait été conduite dans une sorte de salle de réunion, où elle avait assisté à un briefing dans une langue qu'elle ne parlait pas avant de se faire conduire dans la vaste armurerie du vaisseau.

C'est alors seulement qu'elle avait compris ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Aucune des pièces d'armure n'étant à sa taille, pour sa première chasse après sa brutale initiation, elle était sortie seulement équipée de sa lance et de deux dagues.

Elle n'avait même pas pu bénéficier d'un localisateur, ces derniers étant montés sur les énormes brassards.

En compagnie de quatre chasseurs dont pas un ne voulait lui adresser la parole, elle avait été déposée sur un monde tempéré pour y chasser un genre de fauve rouge à six pattes.

Les aliens étaient partis au galop, la laissant loin derrière, et c'est en serrant les dents qu'elle les avait suivi. Une heure plus tard, elle avait totalement perdu leur piste, et s'était contentée d'avancer en direction du soleil, une boule amère au creux du ventre.

Lorsque la nuit était tombée, elle s'était arrêtée en haut d'une colline, dos à un arbre.

C'est de là, qu'elle avait entrevu, très loin dans la plaine, les éclats bleus des canons des aliens.

C'est là aussi qu'un des terribles prédateurs avait décidé de faire d'elle sa proie.

Elle avait frémi, saisie d'un pressentiment et s'était jetée de côté avant même de comprendre, alors que le fauve déchiquetait de ses griffes le tronc, là où elle s'était trouvée un instant plus tôt.

Elle avait roulé de côté, et saisissant à l'aveuglette sa lance, l'avait brandie avec un hurlement de peur.

Le monstre avait rugi et s'était jeté sur elle, la forçant à une nouvelle esquive.

La troisième attaque, elle la para, sa lance en travers de la gueule béante.

Ses bras faiblissaient, couverts de griffures profondes, et elle n'allait pas tarder à renoncer, lorsque l'animal, plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait, s'était reculé pour tenter une nouvelle approche.

Elle s'était relevée en gémissant, et l'avait défié du regard, alors qu'il la contournait largement.

Par deux fois encore , elle dut l'esquiver avant d'arriver à ficher son arme dans son épaule musculeuse.

Le monstre avait rugi de douleur, roulant, ruant et griffant l'air en tentant de se débarrasser de l'arme, en vain.

Surmontant sa peur, elle avait finalement bondi, ignorant les griffes qui lui éraflèrent les chevilles, avant d'atterrir de tout son poids sur la hampe de la lance, transperçant l'omoplate et tuant la bête.

Une fois certaine de sa victoire, elle avait prélevé la vessie de l'animal et s'en était servie pour former un cercle d'urine autour de l'arbre, espérant que ça éloignerait ses congénères.

Elle avait ensuite passé la nuit à construire une sorte de civière afin de pouvoir transporter l'énorme carcasse, puisque de ce qu'elle avait compris, cette fois, ils chassaient pour la viande et non les trophées, quoiqu'elle ne doutât pas que les aliens aillent en prélever sur leurs propres proies.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle rebroussait péniblement chemin, tirant son fardeau derrière elle, elle avait été rattrapée par les quatre Yautjas, portant chacun un demi-fauve.

Les aliens avaient insisté pour inspecter sa proie, et avec une joie sombre, elle avait vu leurs regards

surpris se poser sur elle, alors qu'ils découvraient les blessures profondes de sa lance.

Oui, elle avait tué toute seule, et sans arme à feu, un de ces monstres. Oui, elle méritait vraiment la marque qui ornait sa joue.

À partir de ce jour-là, elle avait participé aux chasses, la plupart du temps en suivant de loin les guerriers, tuant des proies lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Une ou deux fois, elle avait abattu un animal avec l'aide d'un Yautja, mais la plupart d'entre eux semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas se trouver trop près d'elle.

Scar lui avait manqué. Il l'avait traitée comme une égale, comme une alliée de valeur, et pas comme un fardeau. Pour les autres, elle avait beau ramener sa part de proies, ils la traitaient toujours comme un boulet.

Lorsque le grand alien qui lui avait sauvé la vie s'était présenté à sa porte, si longtemps après leur départ de la Terre, elle avait failli pleurer de joie.

Sa convalescence l'avait laissé amaigri, ce qui signifiait qu'il était juste un peu moins massif, mais toujours aussi impressionnant, ses nouvelles cicatrices ajoutant en facteur d'intimidation à ce que son affaiblissement lui avait enlevé.

Il l'avait saluée d'un cliquetis joyeux, et s'était glissé dans la minuscule pièce, la forçant à reculer presque jusque sur l'espèce de couche qui faisait office de nid.

Elle avait levé le nez pour l'observer, alors qu'il la fixait, l'air content, absolument pas gêné par le fait qu'ils n'étaient même pas séparé d'une main.

A nouveau, il avait gaiement cliqueté, puis farfouillant dans sa pochette de ceinture, en avait sortis un méli-mélo d'os, de dents et de griffes, qu'il lui avait fourré dans les mains.

Elle avait stupidement fixé le tout, avant qu'il ne les désigne, puis elle, avant de se passer un doigt sur la gorge.

Alors elle avait compris. Ses trophées. Ceux qu'elles n'avaient pas pris, faute d'en voir l'utilité, il les avait récoltés en douce pour elle, et les lui donnait à présent.

« Merci » avait-elle murmuré avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Ils étaient encore restés ainsi, immobiles et silencieux, puis avec un drôle de ronronnement, Scar était reparti comme il était venu.

À partir de là, elle s'était sentie bien moins seule.

Son ami mit un point d'honneur à faire équipe avec elle durant les chasses, et elle soupçonnait que c'était à lui qu'elle devait les pièces d'armure adaptées à sa taille. En plus de leurs équipées, Scar prit l'habitude de passer chaque jour plusieurs heures avec elle, tentant de lui apprendre sa langue, et s'amusant à massacrer la sienne.

Il comprenait l'anglais, mais faute de cordes vocales et de lèvres, ne pouvait le parler, tout comme elle, faute de mandibules, ne pouvait vraiment parler le yautja. C'est en voyant Scar tenter d'assembler des grognements et des cliquetis pour reproduire les mots qu'elle prononçait qu'elle eut l'idée de faire pareille.

Remplaçant les cliquetis par des claquements de langue, et approximant les grognements et les sifflements, elle parvint finalement à prononcer quelques vagues mots, qui provoquèrent un fou-rire à l'alien.

Alors qu'elle diversifiait son vocabulaire, et devenait de plus en plus capable de comprendre leur langue, elle comprit finalement pourquoi. Scar, avec un sens de l'humour bien particulier, lui avait principalement appris à dire des gros mots.

Alors qu'elle devenait capable de comprendre leur langue, elle avait pu appréhender leur société, et ses règles. Elle avait beaucoup appris, et beaucoup compris. Si dans la pyramide, elle avait survécu grâce à son instinct et à la chance, à présent, elle avait de véritables notions de combat et de chasse.

Scar avait participé avec elle à quelques petites chasses, celles auxquelles participaient les jeunes, ceux qui n'avaient pas encore passé l'épreuve du sang.  
Ça l'avait rendu fou de rage. Il avait passé l'épreuve, avait vaincu une reine _r'ka_ , et pourtant il était consigné avec les jeunes, les débutants, tout comme elle, car il n'était pas revenu sain et sauf, et aux yeux des anciens, il devait à nouveau prouver sa valeur.

Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle avait quitté son monde natal, et même si une profonde nostalgie lui étreignait souvent le cœur, elle commençait enfin à se faire à sa nouvelle routine. Or cette chasse sortait clairement du cadre habituel. C'était leur épreuve.

Les anciens ne l'avaient pas dit comme ça, mais même pour elle, il était évident que cette chasse était un test, destiné à prouver leurs capacités. Et à présent, elle en savait assez sur le monde des Yautjas pour savoir que la faiblesse n'était pas tolérée.

S'ils échouaient, ils seraient bannis.

Avec un soupir, elle se remit en marche. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un nid.

* * *

 _(1) Les spallières sont les plaques d'armure qui couvrent les épaules et le haut des bras, les tassettes celles sur l'avant des cuisses, et le plastron couvre le torse. Quant aux brassards, il s'agit bien évidemment de l'avant des bras._

 _(2) La cétose est un « système de survie » du corps, qui se met à consommer le gras du corps pour le transformer en sucre quand celui-ci est absent ou trop faible dans l'alimentation._

 _Les régimes du type Atkins sont basés là-dessus, et à terme, ça peut devenir dangereux. Deux des symptômes typiques sont une urine et une odeur corporelle très âcre._


	2. Chapitre 2

C'était le genre de mission qui lui faisait remettre en question ses choix de vie.

Non vraiment, il fallait qu'elle soit folle pour venir volontairement courir après un lézard géant venimeux par une telle chaleur.

« Rosanna, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Markus par le lien télépathique qui les unissait, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

« J'ai trouvé quelques écailles et un peu de sang séché il y a un moment, mais aucune trace fraîche, et toi ? »

« Une carcasse blanchie par le soleil. » ronchonna le _wraith_ dans son esprit.

Elle acquiesça d'une pensée, tout en réajustant le long turban qui protégeait son visage du soleil et duquel débordaient quelques mèches rebelles et bouclées.

Bon sang, qu'il faisait chaud. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment le choix. Le cuir des manteaux _wraiths_ provenant exclusivement des monstres qui arpentaient les déserts comme celui-ci, et leur petite rébellion prenant de l'importance, ce qu'ils pouvaient récupérer sur les cadavres de leurs ennemis ne suffisait plus à habiller tout le monde. Comme toutes les tâches jugées trop indignes et dangereuses pour être confiée à un _wraith_ « normal », la chasse au Tuzi revenait traditionnellement aux traqueurs. En tant qu'Ouman'shii, ils jetaient de nombreuses coutumes à la poubelle, mais certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Ils n'étaient que trois traqueurs ouman'shiis, et Filymn étant actuellement « prêté » à une reine alliée pour l'aider à retrouver une dizaine de ses scientifiques mystérieusement disparus, la tâche leur était tout naturellement revenue.

Rosanna ne put retenir un gloussement amusé.

Sur l'échelle hiérarchique, elle faisait littéralement le grand écart.

A la fois guide et meneuse de cette étrange alliance entre humains et _wraiths_ qu'étaient les Ouman'shiis, elle était aussi la seule traqueuse humaine que la galaxie ait jamais connu.

A la fois souveraine et chien de chasse, dirigeante et paria.

Tout ça parce qu'elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre une reine _wraith_ à dos en convertissant à la cause des humains un de ses traqueurs : Markus.

Silla, la reine bafouée, avait tenté de la briser en la transformant en coureuse, mais Markus, qui avait été puni de la même manière, devenant le premier _wraith_ coureur, pour leur permettre de survivre, lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait de ce métier étrange. Il lui avait transmis plus de six siècles d'expérience et elle était devenue traqueuse. Ils étaient devenus tant les proies que les prédateurs de ceux qui les chassaient. Durant deux longues années, ils avaient survécu, côte à côte. Ils s'étaient fait des alliés lorsque Atlantis leur avait fait faux bond, quittant la galaxie. Finalement, ils étaient même parvenus à se débarrasser de leurs traceurs, et depuis, ils ne se consacraient qu'à ce projet fou, né involontairement de leur amitié devenue, après quatre longues années de maturation, un amour indéfectible : les Ouman'shiis. Un seul peuple, réunissant tous les individus rêvant d'un autre destin pour les habitants de Pégase. Des _wraiths_ et des hommes, acceptant de faire table rase de millénaires de haine pour construire quelque chose ensemble.

Tout ça, parce qu'une fois encore, presque par accident, elle avait découvert que les grands prédateurs pouvaient se nourrir autrement qu'en ponctionnant leurs proies. Parce qu'elle avait réalisé que si un humain le voulait vraiment, il pouvait partager un peu de sa force vitale avec un _wraith_ , sans que cela ne le vieillisse.

La principale contrainte résidant dans le nombre de donneurs nécessaires pour sustenter un seul alien, et la fréquence desdits dons.

Il fallait en effet entre six et dix donneurs par _wraith_ pour que celui-ci n'ait plus à ponctionner personne, et uniquement si ce dernier se nourrissait quasi quotidiennement sur trois ou quatre personnes différentes.

Il existait bien une parade, en apparence simple, mais en vérité, atrocement compliquée : les _Hystars_.

Ce terme antique, inventé par de lointains cousins pacifiques des _wraiths_ , désignait la relation fusionnelle unique qui parfois se formait entre un donneur et son receveur. Par une complexe synergie, tant physique que mentale, les deux parties finissaient par s'accorder, optimisant l'échange et permettant de diminuer drastiquement, voir totalement, le recours à d'autres donneurs.

Le problème était qu'un tel lien ne pouvait s'établir sur un lit de peur ou de mépris, et même si de plus en plus d'êtres apprenaient à vivre en paix, un véritable partage n'était encore qu'un doux rêve.

Ils n'étaient que cinq à avoir franchi le gouffre séparant leurs deux espèces. Markus et elle, et un inséparable trio composé de trois adolescents - un frère, une sœur et un jeune _wraith_ \- ayant grandi ensemble.

Pour les autres, au mieux pouvait-on parler d'amitié. Les _wraiths_ étant par nature agressifs, vaniteux et cruels, et les humains vicieux, violents et impulsifs, une immense patience était de mise. Lorsque, en plus, la culture de chacun entrait en jeu, tout se compliquait davantage.

Pourtant, elle le savait, en étant ouvert d'esprit, prêt à apprendre et à se laisser changer, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tout était possible.

Elle était venue sur Atlantis, six ans plus tôt avec une innocence pure et naïve, et elle arpentait à présent la galaxie en chasseresse implacable.

Pégase et sa vie cruelle l'avaient changée, la blessant encore et encore, la jetant à bas mille fois, et chaque fois elle s'était relevée. Markus avait été à ses côtés dès le début, et tel un tuteur qui guide la jeune pousse, il l'avait forgée, lentement et patiemment, la considérant comme son égale et lui offrant les moyens de l'être. Elle avait appris à chasser à ses côtés, à combattre et à tuer, et il lui avait offert son baptême du sang alors qu'ils étaient encore coureurs. Elle avait chassé et tué seule un traqueur ennemi et deux drones. Elle était devenue son égale, et en portait fièrement la marque. Un tatouage, presque identique à celui que le _wraith_ arborait sur son œil gauche, gravé dans la peau de son bras droit. Le tatouage qu'elle aurait reçu à sa majorité si elle était née _wraith_ , en même temps que sa première affectation.

Oui, elle était artiste, traqueuse, et vecteur de changement. Chacun des trois séparément et tout à la fois.

Une trace imperceptible la sortit de ses pensées. Un vague renfoncement dans le sable, laissé par une patte massive et lourde. Rapidement, elle en découvrit une seconde à près de deux mètres de là, et se lança sur la piste presque effacée.

Au but d'un bon kilomètre au cours duquel elle perdit par trois fois la trace, cette dernière devint plus nette. Elle approchait.

« Merde ! »

« Rosanna, tout va bien ? » s'enquit le _wraith_ , que son agacement sourdant par leur lien mental avait alarmé.

« Oui. Je pensais avoir une piste, mais c'est juste une espèce de gros guam puant et à moitié pelé ! » cracha-t-elle télépathiquement, grincheuse.

« Continue de chercher. Je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois chasser le Tuzi sur ce monde. Ils sont ici. »

Avec un grondement agacé, elle se remit en quête.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est venus à pied, et pas avec un vaisseau ? » demanda-t-elle deux heures plus tard, alors qu'elle faisait une pause à l'ombre d'un gros rocher.

« Parce que les Tuzis ont l'ouïe fine et qu'ils fuiraient à la moindre vibration de moteur. »

« Mais les vibrations de nos pas, ça va ? »

« Dans la mesure où on a le gabarit de leurs proies, oui. Ça les attire même. » répliqua le _wraith_ , son esprit à moitié tourné vers une crotte desséchée qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Fabuleux, donc on traque à pied une bestiole qui va chercher à nous gober... »

« Et qui est venimeuse, oui. » répliqua le _wraith_ , le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Vraiment fabuleux. »

Cinq heures plus tard, le dernier soleil se couchait et ils n'avaient trouvé aucune piste fraîche.

Markus se trouvant à près de quarante kilomètre de sa position, elle établit un petit campement au pied d'un gros rocher qui lui offrirait un couvert minimum, sortant de sa sacoche de ceinture quelques pierres luminescentes pour s'éclairer, faute d'avoir de quoi faire un feu.

« Tu continues la traque ? » demanda-t-elle à Markus, tout en pelant soigneusement un gros fruit violet.

« Oui, il fait assez clair pour que j'y voie. Je te préviendrai si je trouve quelque chose, repose-toi bien, ma douce humaine. »

« J'envie ta vision nocturne, parfois. »

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être un superprédateur, Rosanna. » répliqua-t-il, à moitié sérieux.

Elle grogna, presque vexée, et se concentra sur son frugal repas.

Elle était fatiguée, mais pas assez imprudente pour dormir sur ses deux oreilles, aussi s'installa-t-elle dos à la pierre, fermant les yeux pour plonger dans un sommeil léger, duquel elle s'éveillait au moindre son.

A part le croisement improbable entre un cactus et une gerboise qu'elle dut littéralement chasser de ses genoux, et des sortes de petits mouches piqueuses, Rosanna n'eut pas à se frotter à la faune locale de toute sa courte nuit, et elle était à nouveau en route dès les premières lueurs de l'aube.

« Passé une bonne nuit, ma douce compagne ? » la salua Markus.

« J'ai connu mieux... et pire. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Oui. Les restes du dernier repas d'un Tuzi, la bête doit être dans les parages. »

« Je te rejoins alors. »

« Je continue la traque. Je t'attendrai. » acquiesça -t-il avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la piste qu'il suivait.

Par le lien, elle voyait par les yeux du _wraith_. Estimant sa position à l'emplacement des soleils, elle se mit en route, alternant pas et course, profitant de la toute relative fraîcheur matinale pour avancer plus vite.

Midi était passé, et elle n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de la position du traqueur lorsqu'elle la sentit. Une odeur, portée par le vent. Une odeur musquée, rendue écœurante par la température infernale. Un relent qui lui rappelait l'humus grouillant d'une jungle étouffante et l'odeur moite de vase et de mort d'un crocodile prenant le soleil.

Elle avait passé assez de temps en compagnie des vampires stellaires, à chasser toutes sortes de monstres, pour savoir que c'était l'odeur d'un prédateur, mais il y avait plus inquiétant encore. Les notes légères et pourtant caractéristiques de cuir tanné et de métal surchauffé. Cette odeur n'était pas celle d'un Tuzi ou de toute autre bête carnassière de ce monde, mais bel et bien celle d'un prédateur sentient, et sans doute armé.

Instantanément, elle se jeta au sol, sondant l'horizon dans toutes les directions, tentant de deviner une présence au milieu des innombrables élévations rocheuses à moitié ensablées qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, en vain.

Elle transmit par le lien à Markus ce qu'elle avait perçu, rampant à couvert d'un rocher tandis que le _wraith_ fouillait dans sa mémoire atavique.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré de créature avec cette odeur, mais j'ai un souvenir... très ancien, et pas très clair. Un de mes ancêtres a déjà croisé cette odeur. C'était avant la grande guerre. Alors que nous avions à peine commencé à conquérir le ciel. Il explorait un temple... vaste, labyrinthique... sur un monde habité par des humains qui honoraient des dieux... étranges... guerriers... Il voulait en apprendre plus sur leurs dieux... pour qu'on puisse se faire passer pour eux... Mais quelque chose a mal tourné... Dans le temple... il y avait des choses... dangereuses... et il y avait aussi cette odeur... très faible... Il a été attaqué et gravement blessé... Ses frères ont été tués... de manière affreuse... la ruche est venue en renfort... mais c'était trop tard... il avait été... contaminé par quelque chose... Il a transmis tout ce qu'il savait à ses frères, et... ils... ils ont bombardé le temple, et toute la planète... C'est tout ce que j'ai.» expliqua-t-il, fouillant dans des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens.

« Si je comprends bien, j'ai senti l'odeur d'une créature qui a fait si peur à tes ancêtres qu'ils en ont vitrifié une planète ? »

« Je le crains. »

« Et à quoi ressemble cette horreur ? »

« Je ne sais pas... quelque chose de noir, d'agile, de vicieux. Quelque chose qui rampe dans l'ombre et apporte la mort, ma douce humaine. »

« Tu es au courant que ce que tu décris là pourrait tout aussi bien être un _wraith_ ? »

« Je peux t'assurer que ce n'en était pas un. »

« Je te crois, Markus, je te crois. Je suis sous le vent. Je vais essayer de te rejoindre. »

« Fais vite, mais sois prudente, quoi que soit cette chose, elle est dangereuse. »

« Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Toi aussi, sois prudent.» répliqua-t-elle, attrapant l'empaleur accroché dans son dos.


	3. Chapitre 3

Alexa avait cru, sans doute un peu naïvement, que localiser un lézard de plus de six mètres dans un désert serait facile, mais après toute une journée à marcher plein nord, elle n'en avait toujours pas vu la queue d'un. Et comme si les choses n'étaient pas déjà assez pénibles comme ça, ils s'étaient rapidement aperçu qu'une quelconque particularité magnétique de la planète rendait leurs localisateurs quasiment inutiles. Au-delà de vingt mètres, ils n'affichaient plus qu'une bouillie incohérente de parasites. Au moins leurs communicateurs ne semblaient-ils pas affectés. Et plus heureusement encore étaient-ils à peu près capables de comprendre leurs langues réciproques.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, elle bascula la visière de son masque sur infrarouge et continua la traque, au moins jusqu'au milieu de la nuit où, trop épuisée pour continuer, elle se résolut à s'arrêter, se blottissant au sommet d'une éminence d'où elle pouvait voir tous les environs.

« Scar ? »

Un trille lui répondit sur la radio.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre trace, ni croisé quoi que ce soit à part des buissons secs et quelques insectes. Je m'arrête pour la nuit. »

« S'yuit-de ooman, pyode guan. » lui répondit-il, moqueur, saturant la ligne de son étrange rire.

Elle sourit, levant les yeux au ciel. Se moquer d'elle et lui souhaiter bonne nuit dans la même phrase... typique.

Il rajouta quelques mots, dont elle comprit davantage le concept que le sens exact.

Lui était assez fort pour continuer à chasser.

« C'est ça, bonne nuit. Que la... les lunes te soient favorables. » répondit-elle, se corrigeant en constatant l'éclat naissant d'une seconde lune sur l'horizon.

Qu'il pouvait être gamin parfois... prendre la peine d'activer son communicateur juste pour qu'elle l'entende rire. Enfin, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, même si leurs possibilités de discussion étaient relativement limitée, il était la seule personne à lui adresser la parole, et plus encore à se donner la peine de lui répondre. Le seul d'ailleurs à avoir fait des efforts pour qu'ils puissent communiquer.

Jetant un dernier regard aux astres nocturnes, elle s'allongea sur la pierre encore tiède et ferma les yeux, pour être réveillée en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, un poids écrasant menaçant de lui broyer les côtes. Le souffle coupé, elle tenta d'attraper une de ses lames, en vain. Puis son cerveau accepta enfin d'analyser la silhouette noire qui se découpait au-dessus d'elle dans la lumière rasante du matin et elle cessa de se débattre.

« Scar ! » râla-t-elle, la voix étouffée.

Le Yautja la relâcha, se laissant tomber assis à côté d'elle avec des cliquetis victorieux.

« Tu n'es pas censé explorer au sud ? » ronchonna-t-elle, se relevant avec une grimace alors que ses côtes protestaient.

L'alien se lança dans une grande explication, parlant bien trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse le comprendre, surtout avec son masque qui étouffait les sons.

«Scar ! Scar ! J'comprends rien, parle plus doucement ! »

Avec un grognement agacé, il se tut, puis se frappa la poitrine du poing.

« D'accord, tu ? »

Il montra ensuite ses yeux de deux doigts, avant de les pointer à l'est.

« Tu as vu quelque chose, à l'est ? »

il acquiesça, puis la désigna.

« Tu m'as vu moi ? »

D'un geste de la main, il la désigna vaguement, puis tendant son avant-bras, lui montra une égratignure toute croûtée de sang vert clair.

« Quelqu'un comme moi qui saigne? »

Hochant négativement la tête, il recommença son geste, puis, avisant une sorte de plante grasse entre deux rochers, la lui désigna.

« Quelqu'un comme moi mais vert ? »

A nouveau, il acquiesça.

« Thwei, setg'in zabin h'dui'se. » articula-t-il ensuite très soigneusement.

Thwei, le sang... Setg'in... mortel, dangereux, mais les deux autres mots, que voulaient-ils dire ?

« Je n'ai pas tout compris ? Son sang est dangereux ? Comme celui des r'ka ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Penchant la tête de côté, il lui indiqua qu'il n'en savait rien, puis retira son masque.

« H'dui'se » répéta-t-il, désignant une de ses fentes respiratoires, au dessus de son œil, tout en inspirant bruyamment. (1)

« Sentir ? »

Nouvel acquiescement.

« Il sent la mort ? Zalin ? Sabine? Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Zabin. Zabin » répéta-t-il lentement, tout en semblant chercher quelque chose à lui montrer alentour.

Après plus d'une minute d'infructueuse observation, il se tourna vers elle, levant six doigts avant de désigner sa jambe.

« Six pattes ? »

Satisfait, il se mit ensuite à émettre un vrombissement, faisant aller sa main de gauche à droite, comme si elle volait.

« Un truc à six pattes qui vole ? Un insecte ? »

L'air très fier de lui, il renfila son masque.

«Je récapitule : tu as vu à l'est un humain vert qui sent la mort, le sang et l'insecte ?! »

Un trille enthousiaste lui apprit qu'elle avait deviné juste.

« Et tu es venu me chercher pour ça ? Parce qu'il y a un gars vert qui se promène à l'est ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe malgré son cœur qui s'était emballé.

Se redressant, il lui saisit le poignet et la souleva de terre comme si elle ne pesait rien.

« On est censé chasser les gros reptiles, pas un type qui sent bizarre ! » protesta-t-elle, malgré la curiosité qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

Un humanoïde. Une autre espèce sentiente... qui lui ressemblait. C'était trop tentant.

« Thwei h'dui'se ! Nracha-dte sain'ja ! Yin'tekai nain-de ! » insista-t-il, la tirant vers le bord du promontoire.

« Tu veux qu'on le chasse ?! Alors qu'on ne sait rien de lui ?! »  
« Thwei h'dui'se ! » gronda-t-il, visiblement de plus en plus impatient.

« J'ai compris, il sent le sang. Mais les anciens nous ont envoyé chasser un gros lézard, pas ce... cet alien ! »

Cliquetant et grondant, le Yautja la ramassa comme un sac à patates avant de sauter les quatre mètres qui les séparaient du sol.

« Scar ! Repose moi tout de suite ! N'ithya, Scar ! N'ithya ! » protesta-t-elle, en vain.

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se battre contre lui, aussi se résigna-t-elle, le laissant la porter sur son épaule sur près de deux kilomètres.

Lorsqu'il la reposa enfin, elle le suivit en silence. Le fait que son ami semble si heureux de chasser cet alien ne lui disait rien qui vaille, car cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il devait être très dangereux. Une proie intelligente valait toujours plus qu'une proie de même calibre dénuée d'âme, mais pour qu'une créature de sa taille vaille plus qu'un lézard venimeux géant, il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment redoutable.

L'alien marchait vite, et elle devait presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur, pourtant, elle le voyait bien, il faisait des efforts pour qu'elle ne le perde pas et elle lui en était très reconnaissante.

L'après-midi commençait lorsqu'il lui montra la première trace. Une vague empreinte oblongue dans le sable, qui aurait très bien pu être faite par un pied. Un très grand pied.

Les ombres s'allongeaient alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et ils n'avaient toujours pas rattrapé leur proie d'opportunité qui, de toute évidence, se déplaçait au moins aussi vite qu'eux.

« Tu devrais me laisser derrière. Sinon on ne le rejoindra jamais. » nota-t-elle aigrement.

« M-di ! » protesta-t-il, pointant un doigt devant eux, avant de mimer le sommeil, puis de désigner le soleil avec un mouvement descendant.

« Tu comptes le rattraper quand il s'arrêtera pour le nuit ? »

« Sei-i. »

« Soit, rattrapons-le dans son sommeil. » soupira-t-elle, relevant son masque pour grignoter un bout de viande séchée, avant d'avoir impérativement besoin de la vision nocturne pour continuer à avancer.

Lorsque le vent tourna, ils durent faire un vaste détour pour ne pas risquer d'être sentis par leur proie, mais ils continuèrent infatigablement la longue poursuite.

Il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. L'alien ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter pour se reposer.

Peut-être se savait-il traqué. Peut-être son espèce n'avait-elle pas besoin d'autant de repos qu'elle. Toujours était-il qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rapproché d'un iota de leur proie.

Lorsque l'aube pointa, Alexa était épuisée, et ses pieds la faisaient horriblement souffrir. Scar ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais à sa marche plus lente et à sa posture subtilement abattue, elle le devina également épuisé. Après tout, cela faisait presque quarante-huit heures qu'il marchait sans arrêt.

« Il faut qu'on s'arrête. S'il est si dangereux que ça, il faut qu'on soit en forme pour le combat.» notifia-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient devant un surplomb qui leur permettrait de s'abriter de la chaleur durant la journée qui s'annonçait torride.

Son ami siffla, cliquetant quelques râleries incompréhensibles dans ses mandibules.

« Scar, je ne plaisante pas ! On s'arrête ! »

Le chasseur se figea et la fixa, la défiant d'un regard brûlant qu'elle sentait même à travers leurs deux visières.

Carrant les épaules, lui rendant son regard au mieux, elle le fixa quelques instants puis se dirigea résolument vers le surplomb.

Après quelques instants, elle entendit la démarche outrageusement lourde de l'alien derrière elle.

Avec un faible sourire fatigué, elle s'installa mollement contre la paroi, bientôt rejointe par le Yautja qui se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, posant soigneusement sa lance à portée de main. Elle fit de même, puis fermant les yeux, tenta en vain de s'endormir, le basculement de sa tête qui n'était pas soutenue la réveillant en sursaut à chaque fois. A son troisième réveil, l'alien, avec un grondement réprobateur et posant une immense main sur sa tête, la tira sans ménagement contre son bras musculeux, la tenant une seconde ou deux pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait appuyer sa tête là, et arrêter de le réveiller en s'agitant.

Reconnaissante de son masque, qui dissimulait parfaitement sa confusion et sa gêne, elle fit ce qu'il voulait, malgré le fait qu'il réussisse l'exploit d'avoir la peau plus chaude encore que l'atmosphère déjà cuisante.

Si elle avait très vite compris que les Yautjas n'avaient pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout le même sens de l'espace privé que les humains, elle avait aussi très vite découvert que le moindre signe de faiblesse, ne serait-ce que le sommeil, ne se partageait pas. Chacun dormait dans son coin, sa porte soigneusement verrouillée, et il fallait déjà une bonne dose de confiance pour qu'un de ces farouches guerriers se laisse toucher.

C'était à la fois désarmant, impromptu et vaguement embarrassant qu'il la laisse, ou plutôt qu'il la force à dormir appuyée ainsi contre lui.

Elle pensait en être quitte avec les surprises, mais elle se ravisa moins de dix minutes plus tard, lorsque visiblement mal installé, il la sortit d'une poussée de l'épaule et d'un cliquetis inquisiteur du sommeil dans lequel elle s'enfonçait enfin avec bonheur.

Elle tenta de comprendre ce qu'il voulait, alors qu'il l'observait, la tête penchée de côté et le bras contre lequel elle s'était appuyée à demi-relevé.

« Tu veux quoi ? » marmonna-t-elle finalement.

Gesticulant vaguement, il mima ramasser quelque chose du bras, et le caler contre lui.

« Je comprend pas et je suis trop crevée pour comprendre. Tu veux quoi?! » grommela-t-elle grincheuse.

Avec un crissement outré, il la cueillit du bras, l'installant à gestes autoritaires contre son torse, laissant sa main griffue reposer mollement dans son dos.

Figée de stupeur, Alexa regardait le sol sans le voir. Que se passait-il ? Elle avait la confuse impression qu'ils venaient de passer une invisible barrière.

Scar ne semblait guère se poser de question, et avec un trille satisfait, il se réinstalla, fermant les yeux.

Après quelques instants, elle se força à se détendre, et prudemment se déplaça un peu, histoire de ne pas avoir le bord de sa spallière plantée dans la joue. Après quelques essais infructueux, elle dut se résigner. Le seul moyen de ne pas avoir de métal enfoncé dans le visage était de s'appuyer sur la peau nue, en plein milieu du torse écailleux et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. C'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop intime. Déjà qu'elle entendait ses deux cœurs battre puissamment dans sa poitrine depuis là où elle se trouvait et qu'elle était totalement noyée dans sa forte odeur musquée ! Odeur de cuir et de métal chaud, et de quelque chose de reptilien et de dangereux, qui lui évoquait un serpent à l'affût.

Doucement, elle se redressa, s'attirant un regard perplexe, alors qu'elle se reculait un peu, pour se rappuyer contre la pierre.

« C'est gentil, mais euh... je préfère pas. Mais merci. » bafouilla-t-elle en réponse au cliquetis vaguement peiné de l'alien.

« M-di chi'ytei ? » demanda-t-il, perdu.

« Heu non... non pas de chi'ytei... trop intime. Tu comprends ? »

« M-di. Lex Mei-jadhi. Gkei'moun pyode oomane Mei-jadhi chi'ytei. »

Il approchait déjà la limite de complexité de ses connaissances en langue yautja.

Une chose était certaine, il l'avait appelée « douce sœur humaine ». Ce n'était pas un titre facilement gagné et il serait sans doute jamais le seul à bien vouloir la considérer ainsi.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Le monde des Yautjas était sauvage et hypercompétitif, et Scar se mettait déjà en avant de la mauvaise manière en prenant ouvertement son parti et jamais au grand jamais il ne se permettrait de la traiter d'une manière si « pyode » en présence de ses congénères, mais ils étaient absolument, totalement seuls et pour la première fois, il lui montrait son affection autrement qu'en lui ramenant de sinistres trophées. De plus, elle était si épuisée qu'elle doutait rester éveillée bien longtemps, peu importe comment.

« Bon d'accord. Chi'ytei. Mais tu enlèves ton épaulière .» négocia-t-elle, tiraillant d'une main sur ladite pièce d'armure.

Avec un rire cliquetant, il obtempéra, retirant la plaque de métal avant de se réinstaller, le bras clairement tendu en une invitation.

Avec un soupir, elle vint se réinstaller contre lui, logeant sa tête à la jonction entre l'épaule et le bras. Elle entendait toujours ses cœurs, et sa peau écailleuse frottait doucement contre sa joue, mais au moins n'était-elle pas à moitié vautrée sur lui, la tête posée en plein milieu de son torse. C'était un compromis acceptable.

Un ronronnement cliquetant sembla acquiescer alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, s'endormant presque immédiatement.

* * *

 _(1) Après recherche, il s'avère que l'emplacement de leurs narines n'est pas documenté, mais sur deux figurines, ils ont clairement des trous au niveau de l'extérieur du sourcil. Vu que le masque leur est nécessaire et qu'il n'y a rien à l'emplacement du nez, j'ai décidé de les placer là, le long des sinus._


	4. Chapitre 4

Au final, le mystérieux prédateur l'avait devancée, et plutôt que de rejoindre Markus, elle s'était mise à le pister prudemment.

Restant sous le vent, reniflant plus qu'autre chose, elle eut tôt fait de découvrir l'origine de l'odeur musquée. Un alien humanoïde massif et un peu plus grand que Markus, vêtu d'un minuscule pagne, de pièces d'armure métalliques et d'un masque lui couvrant inégalement le visage. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en découvrant sa peau écailleuse ocre et ses mains griffues. Quoi que soit cet être, il avait quelque chose de reptilien, et à en juger par les crânes et les os qu'il portait en trophées un peu partout sur lui, elle ne s'était pas trompée en songeant à un crocodile. Il était armé, armuré, et se déplaçait comme un combattant aguerri. C'était un prédateur, et il était en chasse. Elle était fière d'avoir deviné tout cela rien qu'à son odeur.

En revanche, le fait qu'il soit clairement en train de traquer Markus l'inquiétait au plus haut point. D'où elle était embusquée, elle aurait facilement pu l'assommer d'un tir ou deux d'empaleur, avant de l'achever à la dague, mais elle n'en avait rien fait.

Elle n'avait pas agi à cause du compagnon de l'alien. Ou plutôt de la compagne. Car c'était indéniablement une femme, à la peau sombre et aux longs cheveux bruns. Équipée à peu près de la même manière que lui, et se déplaçant avec une étrange grâce prédatrice qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Piquée par la curiosité, elle les avaient suivi, plus discrète qu'un murmure, tenant au courant minute après minute Markus par le lien.

Lui aussi curieux et méfiant, il avait continué à avancer, s'assurant qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas de lui, sans pour autant le perdre, et la lente poursuite s'était éternisée toute la nuit.

Rosanna avait dû relâcher sa surveillance, prenant de la distance pour pouvoir continuer à avancer dans l'obscurité de la nuit, si bien qu'au petit matin, elle avait failli les rattraper sans s'en rendre compte.

Bénissant deux ans d'entraînement mortel en tant que coureuse, elle s'était embusquée à quelques mètres seulement d'eux, alors que la femme proposait qu'ils s'arrêtent pour se reposer, ce qu'ils firent après un bref affrontement de volontés.

Tandis qu'elle les observait s'installer, Markus, qui avait suivi les événements par le lien, lui fit sentir d'une pensée qu'il rebroussait chemin, et qu'ils les attaqueraient ensemble dès que possible.

Se tapissant dans sa cachette, elle attendit, observant la femme dodeliner de la tête, visiblement aussi épuisée qu'elle, se réveillant en sursaut à chaque fois. L'alien visiblement agacé l'avait forcée à s'appuyer contre lui, tout d'abord contre son bras, puis son torse, et s'était ensuivi une étrange discussion, moitié en anglais, moitié en une langue cliquetante, qui s'était terminée par une épaulière en moins pour l'alien et un repos bien mérité pour la femme.

Focalisée sur eux, elle faillit hurler lorsqu'une ombre massive la surplomba, mais presque instantanément une main griffue la bâillonna.

« Rosanna, sois plus attentive ! » siffla le _wraith_ à son oreille tout en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

« T'avais qu'à me signaler ta présence ! » rouspéta-t-elle par le lien.

« Et si j'avais été un ennemi ? »

« Tu n'en es pas un ! »

Lui jetant un regard de travers de ses yeux de chat, le _wraith_ se concentra sur leurs chasseurs devenus proies.

« Le... mâle, je ne sais pas à quelle race il appartient, mais il ressemble décidément aux statues qu'il y avait dans le temple du souvenir. » nota-t-il dans sa tête, posant inconsciemment une immense main griffue sur son avant-bras.

« Pourtant, il ne correspond pas vraiment à la définition que tu m'en as donné. »

« Je crois que les choses qui ont massacrés mes ancêtres n'étaient pas de la même race... »

« Bon et on fait quoi maintenant ? Ils te traquaient clairement, et ils ne sont pas exactement équipés pour la pêche, mais en même temps je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que fait un grand type comme lui avec une humaine. »

« C'est peut-être son esclave ? On dirait que ses ancêtres se faisaient adorer des humains de cette planète .» suggéra le _wraith_.

«Non, je ne crois pas... Elle ne se comporte pas comme une esclave. »

« Elle se comporte comment, alors ? »

« C'est étrange... Elle a cet équipement, qui a clairement été adapté pour elle... et elle bouge... comment dire, c'est trop fluide, trop fier pour être vraiment humain. Elle a une espèce d'aura de prédateur... Oui c'est ça ! Elle a le même genre d'aura que lui ! » réfléchit-elle, transmettant ses pensées sans aucun filtre par le lien.

Le _wraith_ la fixa, une arcade sourcilière levée.

« Est-ce de l'humour terrien, Rosanna ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ? »

« Tu viens de donner très exactement ta description, mon étrange humaine. »

« Mais non ! »

« Vraiment ? Rappelle-moi ce que tu portes ? » demanda-t-il d'une pensée amusée, tout en surveillant toujours les deux autres.

« Un... uniforme _wraith_... fait sur mesure pour moi... » grommela-t-elle voyant où il voulait en venir.

« Et tes armes ? »

« Un empaleur, un blaster, deux dagues, et un bâton. »

« Qui sont de fabrication ? »

« _Wraith_ , sauf pour le bâton. »

« Et rappelle moi comment les gens te décrivent en général ? »

« Ça va, j'ai compris ! D'accord, on se ressemble ! En attendant, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur elle, tu peux comprendre ça?! » cracha-t-elle, plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Un inaudible grondement d'avertissement retentit.

« Désolée, je me suis un peu emportée. Je suis épuisée. Tu veux bien me pardonner, Markus ? »

Un vague grondement.

« Oui. Repose-toi une heure ou deux. Inutile de les attaquer tout de suite, ils sont encore trop alertes. »

Elle acquiesça, reconnaissante, et sans plus de manière, laissant au _wraith_ le soin de monter la garde, vint se blottir contre lui avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Alexa fut réveillée en sursaut lorsque Scar se redressa avec un rugissement, son canon d'épaule s'activant dans un sifflement.

Elle n'eut que le temps de découvrir une immense silhouette sombre avant que le tir ne la touche en pleine poitrine, envoyant leur assaillant bouler à près de deux mètres de là. Elle l'entrevit, une masse de cheveux blancs encadrant un visage verdâtre et mauvais à la bouche hérissée de dents tranchantes.

L'instant d'après, elle était debout, activant sa lance rétractile, alors qu'avec un rugissement, Scar se jetait en avant, avant de s'effondrer à moitié, coupé net dans son élan par une flèche qui transperçait de part en part son épaule dénudée.

Avec un cri furieux, elle allait bondir pour planter sa lance dans le ventre de l'humanoïde, qui se relevait péniblement malgré la plaie fumante sur son torse, lorsqu'elle sentit deux pointes aiguës s'enfoncer dans ses reins.

« Je vous le déconseille, surtout si vous tenez à la vie. » déclara une voix féminine glaciale dans un anglais à peine mâtiné d'un vague accent.

Elle se figea, plus sous le choc d'entendre une voix humaine parlant sa langue natale que de la crainte de l'arme braquée sur elle.

En presque un an, elle n'avait entendu aucune autre voix prononcer de tels mots, elle n'avait vu aucun humain, et n'avait parlé à personne en dehors de Scar.

Lentement, elle lâcha sa lance.

« Bien... Je sais que vous êtes capable de communiquer avec lui. Dites lui de se tenir tranquille, où ce sera un bain de sang. » ajouta la voix, toujours implacable, tandis qu'avec un râle de douleur, Scar arrachait dans un flot de sang fluorescent la flèche de son épaule, l'autre alien, qui s'était redressé, braquant son immense arc armé d'une nouvelle flèche droit sur lui, toujours à genoux.

Elle hésita, tandis que les deux prédateurs se jaugeaient du regard, tenant de savoir qui parviendrait à tirer le premier.

« Obéissez ! » grinça la voix, alors que les deux pointes s'enfonçaient un peu plus douloureusement dans ses côtes.

« Scar ! M-di ! H-chak ! Scar h-chak ! Baisse ton arme ! » hurla-t-elle finalement.

Se retournant, il jeta un regard dans sa direction, cliquetant furieusement, puis avec un grondement mauvais, désactiva son canon d'épaule.

L'instant d'après, la pression dans son dos disparut, tandis que l'humanoïde vert baissait insensiblement son arc, reculant de quelques pas.

Très lentement, elle se retourna, tandis que Scar se remettait sur ses pieds.

Debout à quatre pas d'elle, un étrange bâton noir terminé par deux crocs aiguisés à la main, se tenait une femme à l'air farouche, dont la masse de cheveux bouclés étaient retenus par une complexe coiffure tressée, surplombée d'un genre de turban noir. Elle l'observa, tentant de la jauger. Elle portait un long manteau de cuir noir, similaire à celui de l'alien, et accroché dans son dos, un long bâton. Mais le plus remarquable était sa posture. En apparence calme et relaxée, elle devina la tension sous-jacente de la femme, prête à réagir au quart de tour.

Comment cette femme était-elle arrivée si loin de la Terre ? Et qui était l'alien qui l'accompagnait, pourquoi semblait-il si... inhumainement humain ?

Elle avait tant de question à poser. Tant de choses à dire aussi, et elle ne savait toujours pas s'ils étaient amis ou ennemis.

La femme sembla se décider, car elle lui sourit, chaleureusement.

« Je m'appelle Rosanna Gady, et vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton joyeux qui tranchait violemment avec les ordres froids précédents.

« Alexa... Woods... Je m'appelle Alexa Woods. » bafouilla-t-elle, perturbée par la normalité bizarre de l'échange.

« Et pourquoi traquiez-vous mon compagnon, Mme Woods ? » poursuivit la femme, une pointe de menace sous son air affable.

« Heu... en fait on chassait un gros lézard qui vit sur ce monde... » mentit-elle à moitié, espérant que la femme y croirait.

« Peut-être au début... mais depuis hier, vous traquiez Markus. Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-elle, plus durement.

L'alien s'appelait Markus ?!

Scar émit un sifflement dédaigneux auquel l'autre répondit par un grondement non moins méprisant.

« Rossshanna, difffida tshee, iih'seish vennakrr. » cracha l'alien d'une étrange voix à double timbre.

« Om'nii seish benn'eh, Marrkus. Dikrass tia alma'atass. » répondit tranquillement la femme, d'une voix bien plus grave que précédemment, imitant les sonorités vibrantes de la langue de ce dernier.

Feulant, il relâcha la corde de son arc.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda-t-elle, tendue.

« Que vous êtes des chasseurs et que je dois me méfier de vous. »

Il se méfiait, à raison, d'eux et pourtant, il avait baissé son arme sur un mot de la femme, ce qui étrangement, ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

C'est ce moment là que Scar choisit pour faire jaillir ses lames de poignets pour se jeter d'un bond formidable sur l'autre alien. Le choc fut brutal, et ils roulèrent au sol dans une gerbe de sang et de sable.

Elle allait hurler, mais son cri s'étrangla alors qu'une puissant décharge la paralysait, puis ce fut l'obscurité.


	5. Chapitre 5

Le contact répété d'une botte dans sa cuisse la tira des brumes de l'inconscience. Clignant des yeux sous la lumière trop puissante, elle distingua vaguement deux silhouettes qui la surplombaient.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Mme Woods. »

« Que... où est Scar ? » paniqua-t-elle, réalisant qu'elle était solidement entravée.

« Scar ? L'alien ? Il est juste derrière vous.» répondit la plus petite des silhouettes, qu'elle devina être l'autre femme... Rosanna Gady.

Elle tenta en vain d'apercevoir son ami, se tordant la nuque.

Tandis que le grand alien livide s'éloignait lentement, la femme se pencha, et la redressa sans ménagement, pour lui permettre de regarder.

Entravé, dépouillé de ses armes et de son armure, le corps couvert de son propre sang et de celui, d'un vert sombre, de l'autre prédateur, Scar gisait dans la poussière, inconscient.

« Il est en vie... blessé, mais en vie. Ce qui est impressionnant vu les blessures qu'il a encaissées. Et c'est un redoutable combattant, je dois le reconnaître. A deux, nous avons à peine réussi à le neutraliser, et encore, Markus a failli finir amputé. J'ai bien essayé de régler ça pacifiquement en vous prenant en otage, mais ça l'a juste rendu fou. Dommage. » soupira la femme dans son dos.

« Que voulez-vous ? » grinça-t-elle sombrement.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous pourchassiez Markus. Et ne me dites pas que vous étiez venus pour les Tuzis, je n'y crois pas. »

« Si je vous dis la vérité, que se passera-t-il ? » murmura-t-elle, désabusée.  
Le premier humain qu'elle croisait en un an était prêt à la tuer sans sourciller pour un effrayant alien vert.

« Ça dépend de votre réponse, Mme Woods. »

Elle opta pour un demi-mensonge.

« Au début, on chassait les gros lézards venimeux, ceux que vous appelez des Tuzis, mais après... Scar a vu votre ami... Markus, et on a voulu le rencontrer. On ne savait pas que vous étiez là, mais c'est le premier... alien civilisé qu'on croise qui ne soit ni humain, ni Yautja, alors on a voulu faire connaissance » déclara-t-elle.

La femme vint s'accroupir devant elle et avec une pointe de satisfaction, elle nota l'extrémité d'un bandage tout frais dépassant sous la manche de son manteau, entaillée nettement.

« Mme Woods, c'est malin d'intégrer des bouts de vérité à votre mensonge, mais je ne crois pas que vous vouliez juste lui parler. Voyez vous, tandis que vous le traquiez, je vous traquais, et bien que je ne comprenne rien à la langue de votre ami Yautja, je comprend très bien l'anglais, et le langage corporel. Je pense que vous le chassiez, comme on chasse un fauve. Pour le sport ou toute autre raison. Ai-je tort ? »

Comment avait-elle deviné ?

Lentement, elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Encore des mensonges.» siffla la femme.

Alors qu'elle avait appris à chasser les pires monstres de l'univers, elle se trouvait démunie face à cette vicieuse créature qui lui parlait tranquillement.

« Mme Gady, ce n'était pas pour le sport. » déclara-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

« Là, c'est la vérité. _Vous_ , vous ne le faites pas pour le sport... Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé, mais vous n'avez pas eu le choix... des choses se sont produites et vous vous êtes adaptée. Quant à votre ami... je dirais que c'est culturel... Tout dans sa physionomie crie « prédateur carnivore », je suppose donc que la chasse lui est naturelle.» murmura la femme, qui la terrifiait de plus en plus, un petit sourire aimable aux lèvres, son regard insondable posé sur elle.

« Les Tuzis sont des proies dangereuses, à la chair immangeable, et j'ai examiné vos objets en cuir, aucun n'est fait dans le leur. Vous les chassiez donc seulement pour l'exploit. Et la seule chose qui puisse expliquer votre changement de cible, c'est sa valeur... Or vous ne pouviez ignorer que Markus est une personne et pas une bête. Donc, dans votre système de valeur, puisque je suppose que vous avez embrassé les valeurs de ces aliens, la traque, le combat et la mise mort de proies dangereuses, idéalement sentientes, a une véritable signification. Initiatique ? Sociale ? Relationnelle ? »

Elle frémit. Cette femme semblait lire dans son esprit.

« Là, vous vous dites que je suis télépathe. Je ne le suis pas. Mais je sais voir beaucoup de choses, Mme Woods, et nous avons plus en commun que vous ne le pensez. »

« Vous ne savez rien de moi ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de lâcher avec défiance.

« J'en sais peu... mais tout de même assez pour pouvoir me faire un avis sur vous. »

« Vous ne savez rien. » murmura-t-elle encore, presque comme une prière.

« Je sais que vous venez de la Terre. Américaine je dirais, au vu de votre accent. Comment vous êtes arrivée ici, je n'en sais rien. Le SGC, une autre organisation secrète terrienne, un enlèvement par des extraterrestres, que sais-je. En revanche, votre parcours n'a pas été simple. Vous êtes couverte de cicatrices. Des brûlures chimiques, des griffures, des morsures... à différents stades de cicatrisation. Mais aucune qui n'ait plus d'un ou deux ans. Donc avant, votre vie était moins... dangereuse, mais depuis, vous affrontez régulièrement de nombreuses créatures agressives. J'en déduis que vous avez quitté notre belle planète bleue il y a quelques mois, et que depuis vous vivez avec votre compagnon, et sûrement d'autres de ses congénères. Si comme je le suppose leur société est basée sur la chasse et les prouesses physiques, alors chaque trophée ramené vous rapporte du crédit. Et je suppose également que vous devez prouver chaque jour votre valeur, encore et encore, car s'ils ressemblent tous à votre ami, vous paraissez bien faible et fragile en comparaison. »

« Comment ? »

« C'est un don, Mme Woods. Un don. »

« Mais je ne vous ai rien dit. »

« Votre attitude, vos gestes, vos vêtements et votre corps m'en apprennent bien plus sur vous que vos paroles. »

Elle baissa le nez. La femme avait tout deviné, et ils allaient sans doute mourir.

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Markus et moi ne chassons pas les Tuzis pour la gloire mais pour leur cuir. Plutôt qu'être ennemis, travaillons ensemble et faisons équipe. On prend la peau, et vous prenez les crânes, les griffes, ou n'importe quel autre trophée qui vous plaît. Qu'en pensez-vous, Mme Woods ? »

Perplexe, elle fixa la femme en clignant des yeux.

« On vous traquait et vous nous proposez une alliance ? »

« C'est exact. Ne vous méprenez pas. Nous ne chassons pas toujours pour la gloire, mais ça nous arrive. Si je n'avais pas empêché Markus de le faire, il serait déjà en train de nettoyer le crâne de votre ami pour l'exposer au dessus de son lit. Je vous l'ai dit, Mme Woods : nous avons plus en commun qu'il n'y paraît.»

« Et si on accepte, Mme Gady ? »

« Je vous libère, on soigne votre compagnon, et on part chasser ce maudit lézard, ensuite chacun repart de son côté avec ce qu'il était venu chercher ici à l'origine. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Oui, que voudriez-vous de plus ? »

« Pas de menace ? Pas de rançon ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Non, pourquoi ? On vous a déjà neutralisés une fois, et sans super canon plasma, je crois que c'est suffisant comme menace, non ? » nota la femme, vaguement suffisante.

Plus elle parlait avec elle, moins elle l'appréciait. Il y a avait quelque chose de fondamentalement malsain et dérangeant dans la manière qu'avait cette femme d'entrer dans sa tête et de lui en révéler tout le contenu d'un ton poliment enjoué. Elle n'avait peut-être pas des griffes et des dents aiguisées comme les deux aliens, mais des trois, elle était sans doute le pire prédateur. Calme, calculatrice, et vicieuse. Ce n'était pas de chair et de sang qu'elle se délectait, mais de pouvoir et de savoir. Elle chassait les informations, les indices et les détails comme ils chassaient leurs proies. Son trophée à elle était cet ascendant qu'elle avait sur ses victimes après les avoir piégés dans leur propre tête. Elle croyait chasser une proie de valeur, mais c'est elle qui avait été traquée, piégée et vaincue. Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, ravalant la bordée d'injures qui lui venait.

« Soit. Nous collaborerons, Mme Gady. »

La femme avait capitulé, mais Rosanna n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait parfaitement la petite lueur mauvaise au fond de ses yeux. Cette Alexa Woods était résiliente, entêtée, et pourtant aussi souple que le saule. Elle était dangereuse. Et cela ne faisait que la lui rendre plus sympathique. Cette femme, c'était elle quelques années plus tôt. Elles étaient nées sur le même monde, avaient respiré le même air, et avaient été forgées avec la même brutalité dans deux creusets aliens, différents mais semblables.

Elles étaient des armes. Des bêtes de chasse. Des fauves monstrueux cachés sous de longues chevelures sombres. Elles pouvaient se comprendre.

« Je vais vous détacher. Ensuite on va soigner votre ami et lorsqu'il aura repris conscience, vous lui expliquerez la situation. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire comprendre les bénéfices réciproques que nous pourrions tirer d'une collaboration. »

La femme acquiesça, son regard toujours braqué sur elle.

Sortant souplement sa dague, elle s'en servit non pour sectionner les liens, mais pour détendre les nœuds et récupérer la corde intacte. Ils en auraient besoin pour transporter les peaux.

Tandis qu'elle enroulait soigneusement le long cordage, son ancienne prisonnière se releva en se frottant les poignets.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se tourna vers Markus, qui à présent assis à l'ombre du surplomb, attendait que ses plaies finissent de régénérer, tout en fusillant du regard l'autre alien.

Elle lui tendit la corde, et il lui donna en échange ce qu'ils avaient identifié comme une mystérieuse trousse de soins. Pas certaine que ça suffirait, elle lui demanda d'une pensée leur propre trousse, que le _wraith_ détacha de sa ceinture pour la lui tendre.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers l'immense silhouette allongée, Alexa s'était accroupie à côté, examinant prudemment ses blessures, murmurant d'une petite voix angoissée.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » lui demanda Alexa alors qu'elle s'agenouillait de l'autre côté du prédateur et lui tendait leur trousse de soins.

« Trois flèches dans le torse, deux dans la cuisse, et il s'est quand même jeté sur Markus, qui s'est défendu à la dague... et avec les dents aussi. » répondit-elle, désignant toute une série d'entailles sur ses flancs, et une profonde morsure au creux de cou, non loin de la carotide. « Et j'ai du lui tirer trois fois dessus avec mon empaleur pour qu'il s'évanouisse .» ajouta-t-elle.

« Empaleur ? » blêmit Alexa, peu ravie de ce nom.

Elle désigna l'arme qu'elle portait à nouveau dans son dos.

« C'est une arme de contact mais il tire aussi des salves assommantes. La plupart des humains s'évanouissent après une seule, les _wraiths_ une ou deux. Je n'ai jamais vu quiconque résister aussi longtemps. » répondit-elle, humidifiant un torchon afin de nettoyer les plaies, qu'elles puissent voir ce qu'elles faisaient.

La femme ne répondit rien, se mordant la lèvre alors qu'elle examinait la plaie laissée dans son ventre par une des flèches du _wraith_. L'arc de Markus était si puissant qu'il s'agissait davantage d'une petite baliste que d'un arc, et en un sens cela avait sans doute sauvé le _Yautja_ , car toutes les flèches, tirées presque à bout portant, l'avaient transpercé de part en part, laissant un trou propre et net de chaque côté. Et Markus était un bon tireur, si bien que malgré son ignorance de l'anatomie de l'alien, il avait réussi l'exploit de ne toucher aucun organe vital.

« C'est quoi cette poudre bleue ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'Alexa mélangeait ladite poudre à un peu d'eau.

« Ça referme les plaies, mais c'est très douloureux. » grommela-t-elle, retenant sa respiration avant d'en appliquer une bonne dose sur un des trous de flèche.

L'alien - Scar, se corrigea-t-elle - ne réagit pas et Alexa osa respirer à nouveau.

« Vous en aurez assez pour toutes ses plaies ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je vais devoir en utiliser la majorité pour les flèches et la morsure. »

« Ok. On a aussi une colle à peau. Je vais ressouder les blessures secondaires avec, d'accord ? »

Alexa acquiesça, et sortant un des trois tubes qu'ils transportaient, elle se mit au travail, soudant en priorité les lacérations les plus profondes.

Lorsque Alexa appliqua la pâte bleue sur le troisième trou, l'alien se réveilla brusquement, s'arquant en arrière, poussant un hululement de souffrance, avant de se débattre frénétiquement, visiblement paniqué.

L'autre femme était tombée en arrière sous la surprise, aussi Rosanna ne risquait-t-elle pas de l'assommer par accident. Sans plus attendre, elle sortit son blaster et tira deux salves rapprochées. L'alien retomba inconscient.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça? »

« Votre ami n'est pas exactement du genre collaboratif, il me semble. Je préfère le soigner quand il ne bouge pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les blasters sont conçus pour assommer et ne pas tuer. »

« Ça fait combien de fois que vous lui tirez dessus ?! »

« Six fois. Mais normalement, je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de recommencer. » répondit-elle, se remettant au travail.

Elles eurent en effet largement le temps de finir de soigner ses blessures les plus graves et de lui injecter le contenu orangeâtre d'une énorme seringue du kit yautja avant qu'il ne se réveille en grondant.

A ce moment-là, elle s'était déjà éloignée, allant tranquillement se poster non loin de Markus, qui la respiration toujours un peu pénible, contemplait les plaques de chair carbonisée par le coup de canon qu'il s'était pris en plein ventre tomber pour être remplacées par de nouvelles cellules.

« Tu crois que j'ai bien fait ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout bas, jetant un regard désolé à ses brûlures.

« On va vite le savoir, Rosanna. » gronda-t-il en retour, alors qu'Alexa tentait d'apaiser d'une voix douce l'alien saucissonné qui les fixait d'un regard brûlant de haine.

« Bon, j'y retourne. » grimaça-t-elle alors qu'Alexa se relevait pour venir à sa rencontre.


	6. Chapitre 6

Au final, ils avaient trouvé un accord. A peu près. Aucune des deux parties n'avait suffisamment confiance en l'autre pour le laisser partir sans surveillance, et aucun des redoutables aliens n'était disposé à laisser son humaine respective seule avec l'autre prédateur. Il était toutefois évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester tout les quatre ensemble pour chasser. Au final, Alexa et Rosanna étaient partie d'un côté, et Markus et Scar de l'autre, échangeant moult sifflements menaçants.

« Comment vont-ils faire pour communiquer ? » grommela Alexa alors qu'elles avançaient au milieu d'un pierrier tranchant.

« Markus sait très bien se faire comprendre à grand renfort de gestes et de grognements quand il le veut. Je suis certaine qu'ils se débrouilleront.» lui répondit-elle d'un ton rassurant, mais néanmoins inquiète elle aussi.

« Et s'ils se battent ? »

Cette fois, elle n'eut aucune réponse à lui donner, et se contenta d'avancer en silence, attentive à où elle posait ses pieds.

Une trop longue heure plus tard, Markus la contacta par le lien.

« On a trouvé une piste fraîche, au nord-ouest. Rejoignez-nous. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le communicateur qu'Alexa portait au poignet se mit à cracher une série de cliquetis articulés, qu'elle devina avoir la même signification.

Désireuse de garder secret leur lien télépathique, elle laissa le soin à Alexa de les guider.

Lorsqu'elles rejoignirent les deux aliens, ils étaient embusqués derrière un rocher, épiant une gigantesque créature qui se dorait au soleil à cinquante mètres de là.

« Combien ? » demanda-t-elle silencieuse au _wraith_ , qui leva trois doigts.

Trois Tuzis, pour quatre chasseurs. Ce serait simple mais dangereux.

Sortant son blaster, elle le tendit à Alexa.

« Je vous rappelle qu'on a besoin du cuir, alors essayez de l'abîmer le moins possible. » rappela-t-elle tout bas, avec un grand sourire tordu adressé au Yautja qui releva la tête d'un air défiant en réponse.

Elle se redressa ensuite un peu, localisant leurs trois cibles.

« On prend celui de gauche. Vous celui de droite.» ajouta-t-elle toujours aussi bas.

Ils acquiescèrent, Alexa venant se poster à croupetons derrière le Yautja qui contournait déjà leur cache.

D'un geste de la main, le _wraith_ lança l'opération, et elle se concentra uniquement sur sa cible, avançant prudemment de couvert en couvert.

Ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres encore de leur cible lorsque le Tuzi se redressa, tournant un énorme œil d'ambre dans leur direction. Instantanément, Markus se rua en avant en rugissant, alors que de derrière un rocher voisin le Yautja faisait de même, bondissant sur sa propre proie, qui s'était élancée à l'aveuglette en entendant le double rugissement.

Sans perdre de temps, elle bondit sur les traces de son compagnon, faisant feu de son empaleur à quatre reprises avant qu'il n'arrivent au contact, sans que cela semble affecter l'énorme reptile, dont la peau grise luisait sous les soleils.

Avisant une des pattes griffues du Tuzi, elle planta les dents de son arme de toutes ses forces dans les fines écailles, arrachant un hurlement de souffrance au monstre, qui ne pouvait pas se retourner pour tenter de la mordre, trop occupé à se débarrasser de Markus, qui ayant bondi sur son dos, tentait de toutes ses forces de l'étrangler.

D'une secousse, le Tuzi libéra sa patte, l'éclaboussant d'un flot de sang bleu, fouettant l'air de sa queue massive, qu'elle ne parvint pas à esquiver et qui l'envoya s'écraser à près de deux mètres de là.

Avant même de toucher le sol, elle sut qu'elle allait mal se réceptionner. Un éclat de souffrance lui apprit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Au moins une côte fêlée.

En gémissant, elle se releva, jetant un œil à leurs alliés impromptus, qui luttaient aussi au corps-à-corps avec leur propre proie, puis se concentra à nouveau sur la sienne.

Scar s'était juché sur un gros bloc rocheux, et lorsque l'autre alien avait chargé en rugissant, il avait bondi sur leur proie, sa lance rétractile à la main, avec l'intention de la lui planter en pleine tête.

Le lézard était plus rapide que sa taille ne le laissait présager, et il s'était décalé d'un pas, si bien que la lance n'avait fait que l'effleurer avec de se planter brutalement dans le sol.

Le monstre s'était alors retourné, tentant de mordre Scar de ses crocs venimeux dégouttant une épaisse substance laiteuse. Elle s'était alors élancée en avant, faisant feu du petit pistolet organique que la femme lui avait confié. Trois boules d'énergies s'écrasèrent sur le cuir de l'animal, qui ne tiqua pas, tentant plutôt de broyer entre ses mâchoires le bras de son ami, qui l'avait coincé tout au fond, l'empêchant de le mordre.

Ils devaient éviter de trop abîmer le cuir, mais il y avait des limites.

Chargeant, elle planta sa lance faite à partir des restes de sa première proie dans l'épaule du monstre qui rugit de douleur, libérant Scar, qui en profita pour lui empaler le voile du palais d'un revers d'une de ses lames de poignet.

Le lézard se cabra, tentant d'échapper à la morsure de la lame, en vain. Elle perdit toutefois sa lance qui lui échappa des mains. Reculant d'un bond pour éviter d'être fauchée par la redoutable queue, elle prit sa lance rétractile, qu'elle ficha à côté de la première dès que l'occasion se présenta, se servant de son propre poids pour enfoncer les deux lances, tandis que le monstre, à présent plus retenu par la lame de poignet qu'il était parvenu à briser, se retournait en sifflant, tentant de la mordre.

Elle sentit les crocs enduits de poison accrocher la toile de ses vêtements, et ripper contre son épaulière, avant qu'elle ne s'écarte d'un bond, atterrissant douloureusement sur le dos.

Scar, avec un rugissement, la remplaça sur les lances, qui s'enfoncèrent nettement sous son impact.

Elle vit venir sans pouvoir l'esquiver la patte griffue du lézard, qui se posa brutalement sur sa jambe, alors que ce dernier se débattait dans les derniers sursaut de l'agonie, entaillant la chair tendre de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, là où l'armure ne la protégeait pas.

L'instant d'après, alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur, la bête s'effondrait lourdement au sol, morte.

Respirant difficilement malgré son masque, Alexa se redressa à moitié, cherchant frénétiquement du regard les autres. L'autre lézard, l'alien accroché à son cou, s'était lancé dans un véritable rodéo à mort, bondissant, se cambrant et sautant en tous sens pour tenter de se débarrasser de son adversaire, qui tint bon même lorsque le monstre l'écrasa de tout son poids contre une paroi rocheuse.

L'autre femme, qui observait aussi la scène, pantelante, lui hurla soudain quelque chose, la sortant de son hébétude.

Un instant trop tard, elle vit l'éclat gris sur un rocher au dessus d'eux. Scar s'effondra avec un rugissement de douleur alors que le troisième prédateur lui bondissait dessus, le ratant de ses mâchoires d'un cheveu seulement.

Sautant sur ses pieds, ignorant la douleur et la sang chaud qui lui coulait le long de la jambe, elle se porta à son secours, dégainant ses deux dagues.

Bandant tout ses muscles, Scar parvint à jeter le monstre au loin.

L'énorme créature se redressa d'un sursaut, sifflant et crachant, des filets de venins coulant entre ses crocs.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Scar rugit, les bras écartés en signe de défi, avant de charger le lézard, esquivant les mâchoires claquantes pour entrer en lutte contre lui, ignorant les griffes qui lui labouraient le torse, rouvrant ses nombreuses plaies.

Malgré tout sa puissance, son ami reculait, ses bottes dérapant sur le sol inégal. Il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

Mais que pouvais elle bien faire avec deux pauvres dagues ?

« Woods ! » hurla l'autre femme, lui jetant une de ses lances qu'elle avait extraite du cadavre du premier monstre. L'attrapant au vol, elle se rua en avant.

Comprenant ce qu'elle cherchait à faire, Scar se recula au dernier moment, ouvrant d'une puissante main griffue la gueule béante du lézard dans laquelle elle enfonça profondément la lance, lui labourant le palais jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfonce dans son crâne, le tuant.

A bout de souffle, ivre d'adrénaline, n'y croyant pas d'avoir survécu une fois de plus, Alexa ne pouvait que fixer les monstres abattus, leur sang fumant sous les soleils implacables, tandis que le troisième monstre suffoquait dans la poussière, l'alien toujours agrippé à lui comme une étrange tique en manteau de cuir.

D'un petit coup amical dans l'épaule assorti d'un grondement victorieux, Scar la félicita.

« Tu crois que trois, ça suffira ? » demanda-t-elle, acceptant avec joie la gourde que la femme lui passait.

Un trille enthousiaste lui répondit.

« Bien sûr que tu aimerais qu'on en chasse plus, mais tu crois que ça suffira, trois ? »

Nouveau trille.

« Ouais, d'accord. » maugréa-t-elle, rendant la gourde, alors que Markus, sa proie enfin morte, se redressait en rugissant victorieusement.

Elle sursauta lorsque Scar répondit avec enthousiasme d'un puissant cri de guerre.

« Ah, les mâles. » souffla la femme à côté d'elle, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

Elles échangèrent un regard, puis brandissant chacune leurs armes, hurlèrent à l'unisson.

Ils avaient vaincu et étaient encore vivants.

Après la joie de la chasse, et une bonne heure de pansage de plaies, vint la corvée du dépeçage. Tandis que Scar récupérait avec prudence les griffes acérées des lézards, elle aida les deux chasseurs à arracher leur peau aux énormes bêtes. Rosanna et Markus n'avaient tué qu'un seul lézard, mais à part deux petits trous sur une partie de toute manière non exploitable de la patte, la peau était parfaitement intacte. Leur première proie ressemblait davantage à une passoire, la tête charcutée par les lames de poignet de Scar et le flanc, par ses lances. En revanche, le dernier était en très bon état, seules quelques écailles ayant disparu dans la lutte. En dehors de ça, elle n'avait pas un seul trou. Elle en fut immensément fière.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et ils terminaient d'écorcher les bêtes, et alors qu'elle passait et repassait encore et encore sa dague entre la chair et la peau, les bras couverts de sang bleu jusqu'aux épaules, Scar en détachait joyeusement les têtes, dont il retirait le gros de la chair, cliquetant une mélodie sans queue ni tête. Elle l'avait surpris en train de goûter un petit morceau de viande, seulement pour bien vite le recracher, avec une mine dégoûtée. Rosanna Gady avait raison : si même un Yautja n'en voulait pas, ils n'étaient pas comestibles.

Une fois leur travail fini, Rosanna avait l'impression que ses bras allaient se décrocher, mais c'est sans râler qu'elle attacha dans son dos une des peaux roulées qui pesait presque son poids avant de se mettre en route derrière Markus, qui portait les deux autres comme si elles ne pesaient rien.

« Où allez-vous? » demanda Alexa, visiblement surprise.

« Les Tuzis ne sont pas les créatures les plus dangereuses qui arpentent ce désert, juste les plus impressionnantes, et ces carcasses attireront bientôt des dizaines de choses que vous n'avez pas envie de croiser, humaine. » répliqua le _wraith_ de son étrange voix double.

Se frottant les tempes, elle partit chercher son compagnon, toujours occupé à nettoyer un des crânes.

« Scar, ils disent qu'on devrait s'éloigner des carcasses avant la nuit. »

Un sifflement dédaigneux lui répondit.

« Ils ont plus d'expérience que nous sur cette planète. On devrait les imiter. »

Il l'ignora royalement.

« Hey, mocheté, tu m'écoutes ? » gronda-t-elle, s'attirant un regard courroucé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi.

Grondant quelques insultes en retour, il se leva néanmoins, ramassant le crâne qu'il nettoyait, l'observant un instant, visiblement satisfait.

Comment pouvait-il apprécier cet énorme crâne couvert de morceaux de viande sanguinolente et puante ?

Avec un cliquetis heureux, il le lui tendit, le lui fourrant dans les mains. Elle manqua de tomber sous le poids de la tête, bien plus lourd que ce qu'elle pensait.

« Lex mar'ct. Thar'n-da s'yin'tekai! » gronda-t-il, lui posant gravement une main griffue sur l'épaule.

Elle lui sourit de derrière son macabre trophée, malgré son masque. C'était le crâne du Tuzi qu'elle avait abattu. C'était son trophée, et il lui en reconnaissait l'honneur.

« Thar'n-da s'yin'tekai ! Merci Scar. »

La poussant affectueusement du coude, il s'éloigna, allant récupérer les deux autres trophées qu'il attacha tant bien que mal dans son dos avec une longueur de corde que leur avaient laissé les deux autres chasseurs, puis d'un pas tranquille, il partit sur leurs traces.


	7. Chapitre 7

Alexa fut brusquement réveillée par une hululement de douleur, qui la tira du sommeil sans rêve où elle s'était enfoncée la veille à peine rejoint le sommaire bivouac des deux autres chasseurs.

Elle saisit sa lance avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, cherchant l'origine du hurlement qui ne pouvait que provenir de Scar.

« Thé ? » demanda une voix aimable à côté d'elle.

Tournant la tête, le sang battant à ses tempes, elle découvrit Rosanna Gady, assise sur un rocher, lui tendant une sorte de timbale en métal emplie d'un liquide brun.

Voyant sans doute son air perdu, la femme rit doucement.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Ils se battent... amicalement, pour autant que ce mot ait le moindre sens pour eux. » ajouta-t-elle, pointant du doigts les deux aliens qui s'affrontaient du regard à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, se tournant autour comme des fauves, suant et saignant.

«Il faut les arrêter ! »

« Bonne chance, Mme Woods. Pendant que vous ronfliez tranquillement, ces deux crétins ont passé la nuit à se défier du regard. Je leur ai interdit de se battre avant l'aube, mais là je ne peux plus rien faire. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! » demanda-t-elle perdue, attrapant machinalement la tasse qui lui tendait toujours Rosanna, grimaçant alors que les courbatures et contusions de la veille se rappelaient à elle.

« Fierté de mâle alpha, quelque chose comme ça.» marmonna la femme, jetant un œil aux deux aliens qui s'étaient à présent empoigné à bras-le-corps et luttaient férocement dans un concert de grognements.

« Vraiment ? » lâcha-t-elle, n'osant croire à une raison si prosaïque.

« Culture hypercompétitive, individus frustrés mis au ban de la société car jugés inadéquats et très haut taux de testostérone. Oui je crois. Ils sont assez bien assortis, je trouve. »

Elles les regardèrent lutter férocement pendant quelques minutes encore.

« Vous déjeunez ? » demanda Rosanna.

« Hein ? Heu, oui. J'ai des rations. »

Farfouillant dans sa sacoche de ceinture, elle en sortit quelques bandes de viande séchée.

« C'est tout ? »

« Les Yautjas sont carnivores, comme les _wraiths_ je suppose, alors il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à manger.» marmonna-t-elle en mordant dans un bout de viande dur comme du bois.

Rosanna éclata de rire.

« Les _wraiths_ ne sont pas exactement carnivores, non. J'ai du pain et des fruits, on peut partager. »

Alexa se figea : du pain et des fruits ! Cette femme, aussi dérangeante fût-elle, lui offrait du pain et des fruits !

Elle acquiesça, les yeux brillants d'envie, alors que la traqueuse sortait d'un sac qu'elle avait dû planquer quelque part d'étranges fruits violets de la taille d'une pomme et une petite miche de pain à peine entamée.

Voyant son regard, elle les lui tendit. Alexa en avait déjà englouti la moitié lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'autre ne mangeait pas, se contentant de l'observer d'un air curieux.

« Heu... désolée, vous en vouliez ? » marmonna-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

« Non, non allez-y. Vous semblez en profiter bien plus que moi. »

Elle regarda la femme, qui ne cilla pas, puis sortit piteusement quelques bouts de viandes de sa poche pour les lui tendre.

Rosanna accepta et se mit à en suçoter un, faisant la grimace.

« Je comprends mieux comment de simples fruits peuvent vous mettre dans cet état, c'est vraiment mauvais ! »

« Désolée. »

« Ne le soyez pas, on fait tous avec ce qu'on a. Simple conseil, la prochaine fois, prenez le temps de chasser quelques myrtilles ou des carottes. C'est nul comme trophée, mais ça fait du bien dans l'assiette.» sourit-elle, versant les dernières gouttes d'infusion dans la timbale.

Un silence tout relatif tomba alors qu'Alexa terminait son repas, savourant les saveurs sucrées, tandis que Rosanna observait les deux aliens qui se battaient toujours férocement dans un concert de rugissements bestiaux.

Lorsque cette dernière se releva, étouffant d'une poignée de sable le petit feu avant de commencer à ranger ses quelques affaires, Alexa prit son courage à deux mains.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

L'autre la fixa, semblant réfléchir.

« Maintenant ? Vu que vous êtes toujours là, j'en déduis que la chasse n'est pas terminée. Je vais donc sonner la fin du combat et on va aller chasser le Tuzi, Mme Woods. »

Elle acquiesça, mais Rosanna s'était déjà détournée, s'avançant d'un bon pas vers les deux monstres rugissants, son étrange pistolet à la main.

Pendant un instant, Alexa craignit qu'elle ne leur tire dessus.

« Fin du combat. Ça suffit. » notifia tranquillement cette dernière.

Face au manque total de réaction, elle tira sur le sable, à moins d'un mètre d'eux.

« Ça suffit ! » L'ordre était clair et net.

Le _wraith_ bondit en arrière comme un chat surpris, feulant, dans une posture de défense à moitié ramassée.

Scar, qui n'avait fait qu'enregistrer une agression de plus, tenta de se jeter sur elle, pour se retrouver avec le pistolet pointé droit sur ses mandibules, et le fil d'une dague sombre appliqué sur la peau tendre de son ventre.

« Je ne désire pas me battre contre vous, mais n'allez pas croire que je suis sans défense. Je vous conseille maintenant de reculer.» siffla-t-elle, aussi glaciale qu'à leur première rencontre.

L'alien obtempéra, reculant avec un grincement mauvais.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, si nous planifions notre prochaine chasse ? » demanda Rosanna avec entrain.

Alexa frissonna. Cette manière de changer de ton du tout au tout, passant d'une chaleur amicale à ce détachement glaçant sans jamais s'énerver ou élever la voix, ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas le comportement d'une personne saine d'esprit.

Une heure plus tard, Alexa partait plein Est en compagnie de Markus, tandis que Scar partait à l'ouest avec Rosanna.

Ils étaient parvenus à cet accord qui ne satisfaisait personne après de longues minutes de débat.

Ni elle, ni Rosanna ne voulaient laisser les deux aliens seuls ensembles après qu'il soit devenu clair que les dizaines de blessures qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement infligé n'avaient en rien apaisé leur soif de combat.

Ils s'étaient accordés sur le fait qu'ils ne se faisaient toujours pas assez confiance pour ne pas se garder mutuellement à l'œil, mais que l'option d'un seul groupe pour l'exploration était loin d'être idéal.

Ils s'étaient donc séparés sur un échange de grondements menaçants des deux prédateurs, et elle peinait à présent derrière le grand alien vert qui marchait à grands pas, la forçant presque à courir pour ne pas le perdre.

Étrangement, le fait de savoir que sa congénère devait sans doute encore plus suer derrière le Yautja - qui ne lui offrirait certainement pas le privilège de ralentir pour l'attendre - la rassérénait.

Après une demi-journée de marche dans le plus grand silence, elle n'y tint plus.

« Qui est Rosanna ? » demanda-t-elle pour faire la conversation.

Le _wraith_ s'arrêta avant de se retourner très lentement, la détaillant, la tête penchée.

Mal à l'aise sous le regard pénétrant, Alexa déglutit.

« Je veux dire, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

Un bref instant, le regard de l'alien se troubla, comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose de lointain, puis le masque impassible retomba.

« Heu... au fait... Que mangez-vous? » bafouilla-t-elle, espérant interrompre cette scrutation qui n'en finissait plus.

« Je vous mets mal à l'aise, Alexa Woods ? » siffla-t-il, s'avançant d'un pas, envahissant insensiblement son espace personnel.

C'était un prédateur, comme les Yautjas. Il cherchait une faille. Carrant les épaules, elle releva le nez, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

L'alien eut un grondement amusé, découvrant un sourire tranchant alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas de plus.

Une peur glaçante lui broya subitement les entrailles, la figeant sur place.

« Quelle curiosité, femelle... Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

Il était évident qu'il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse.

Figée, elle se maudit. Elle était seule, à une bonne journée de marche de Scar, avec un prédateur qui lui donnait l'atroce impression d'être un agneau face au loup.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle vendrait chèrement sa peau.

« Vous avez peur. Pourquoi ne pas fuir ? » susurra-t-il, levant lentement un doigt griffu pour effleurer sa joue et la marque qu'elle portait fièrement.

« Ça vous ferait trop plaisir ! » parvint-elle à cracher.

«Vous avez raison, Alexa Woods. Vous feriez une magnifique proie. Sauvage, forte, courageuse, dangereuse, et si délicieuse.» murmura-t-il, caressant toujours sa joue sans qu'elle puisse bouger.

Elle parvint à tourner la tête, échappant à la main griffue qui resta un instant ou deux en suspens, puis, comme à regret, l'alien recula d'un pas.

Soudain, alors qu'il se remettait en marche, la peur surnaturelle qui l'avait écrasée disparut.

« Pourquoi ?! » protesta-t-elle, se lançant sur son sillage, à présent bien plus outrée qu'effrayée par son attitude.

« Je voulais comprendre pourquoi il vous a choisie comme compagne. Vous êtes si petite, et délicate.»

« Quoi ? Hey ! Je ne suis pas petite ! » protesta-t-elle avec véhémence. (1)

Le _wraith_ eut un ricanement indulgent.

« Et Scar est juste mon ami et mon coéqui... »

« Vraiment ? » la coupa-t-il, lui jetant un regard perçant sans cesser de marcher.

« Oui ! »

« En êtes-vous certaine, Alexa Woods ? »

Elle allait répliquer, mais quelque chose la retint et elle referma la bouche.

Ils continuèrent en silence durant quelques minutes.

« Scar n'est pas vraiment son nom, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'alien, comme si de rien n'était.

« Heu... non » rougit-elle, réalisant qu'elle n'avait jamais songé à l'appeler autrement que par le sobriquet qu'elle lui avait donné.

« Et pourtant, il n'a jamais cherché à vous corriger ? »

Elle acquiesça en silence.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qui pouvait le pousser à choisir de porter le nom qu''une simple humaine comme vous lui a donné, comme ça, sans y réfléchir ? »

Non, elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi, et ne désirait pas le faire.

« Et vous alors ? C'est quoi ce nom : Markus ?! » répliqua-t-elle.

« C'est le nom sous lequel me connaissent tous ceux qui me sont chers. C'est le nom qu'un humain m'a donné en me capturant et en changeant ma vie à tout jamais, et c'est le nom qui désigne qui je suis aujourd'hui. » répondit-il avec fierté.

Que répondre à ça ?

« La piste se dirige vers ces rochers au loin » lui indiqua le _wraith_ en désignant un affleurement à quelques kilomètres de là.

* * *

(1) A quelques centimètres près, Alexa et Rosanna font la même taille : 1m75. Elles sont plutôt grandes, mais face à des monstres de près de 2m10 tels que Scar et Markus, elle ont un peu l'air de petites poupées fragiles.


	8. Chapitre 8

Trotter derrière un monstre tout en muscles sous un soleil de plomb ne serait jamais la définition du plaisir pour Rosanna. Le fait qu'elle soit incapable de vraiment communiquer avec lui n'aidait guère.

Au moins, grâce au lien, pouvait-elle toujours discuter avec Markus et se tenir au courant de leurs progrès.

C'est d'ailleurs par ce biais-là qu'elle assista au petit numéro de grand méchant vampire stellaire qui fascine sa proie de Markus.

Elle n'avait guère protesté. Après tout, il ne comptait faire aucun mal à cette femme, et elle était de toute manière bien trop loin pour pouvoir l'en empêcher.

Scar était peut-être rapide et puissant, mais il devint rapidement évident qu'il n'était ni très prudent ni exactement un fin connaisseur de la faune locale, d'ailleurs.

Par deux fois, elle dut tuer d'un tir de pistolet ce que Markus appelait un Cartak, et qui semblait être un lointain cousin des tarentules, avant que le grand alien ne marche droit dessus, au risque de se faire mordre.

C'était à se demander comment il avait réussi l'exploit de sillonner le désert pendant deux jours sans se faire tuer !

Elle eut la réponse lorsqu'une heure à peine après que Markus n'ait signalé mentalement qu'ils remontaient une piste de leur côté, le Yautja se fit effectivement piquer par un des arachnides.

Avec un sifflement mauvais, il écrabouilla la bestiole et se remit en marche. Vingt minutes plus tard, la morsure avait vaguement enflé et ressemblait à une vilaine piqûre de moustique, sans plus. Il ne régénérait pas comme Markus, mais il était d'une solidité absolument extraordinaire, qui lui permettait une telle insouciance, contrairement à elle.

Méditant sur ses considérations physiologiques, elle se concentra sur les alentours, tant pour éviter que marcher sur un Cartak ou tout autre animal que dans l'espoir d'apercevoir des traces.

Si ce fut Scar qui repéra la piste, ce fut elle qui aperçut la première le nid. Un vague trou poussiéreux, au centre duquel somnolaient trois jeunes Tuzis, tous déjà plus longs qu'elle. De la mère nulle trace, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'ils la verraient bientôt.

Le Yautja s'embusqua derrière un buisson desséché, puis après une demi-heure d'attente, sans doute lassé et frustré de voir ses proies somnoler ainsi juste sous son nez, se rua sur le nid, brisant le cou à l'un des jeunes avant même qu'ils aient vraiment compris ce qui se passait.

Les deux survivants se jetèrent sur lui en crachant, noyant le nid dans un nuage de poussière tumultueux.

Un second cadavre tomba au sol, éventré et la mâchoire à moitié arrachée, lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

Le sillage de la mère, qui ayant entendu les sifflements d'agonie de sa progéniture, arrivait à toute vitesse.

Elle n'aurait qu'une seule chance. Estimant sa trajectoire, Rosanna se précipita à couvert d'une micro-falaise, dégainant ses deux dagues.

A peine s'était-elle plaquée contre la roche brûlante que le monstre de près de huit mètres bondissait au-dessus d'elle, seulement focalisé sur le Yautja qui luttait toujours contre le dernier petit.

Sans un bruit, elle frappa d'un coup précis, en plein sur le cloaque de la bête, qui se cabra en hurlant, se tortillant frénétiquement pour se débarrasser de l'arme qui y était toujours plantée.

Pas le temps d'hésiter.

Rosanna bondit en avant, esquivant la longue queue, une patte griffue puis une seconde, avant de se jeter presque sur les dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs, plantant sa seconde dague dans l'œil furieux qui la fixait.

D'une roulade, elle se rétablit, puis empoignant son empaleur, l'enfonça verticalement dans la vaste mâchoire claquante, la bloquant.

La femelle, à présent borgne et folle de douleur, essaya de la déchiqueter de ses griffes, ne parvenant qu'à lacérer l'avant de son lourd manteau de cuir, l'égratignant à peine, puis elle parvint à se jeter sur la dague toujours plantée dans l'orbite et à l'enfoncer de toutes ses forces, atteignant enfin le cerveau.

Essoufflée, couverte de sang rouge et bleu, Rosanna contempla son adversaire, vaincu, qui gisait dans la poussière. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ce fut pour découvrir le Yautja, qui sa lance à la main, l'observait avec curiosité.

Avec un sourire vaguement blasé, mais surtout fier, elle se pencha, récupérant ses armes avant de soigneusement les essuyer.

Il n'était pas intervenu, et elle n'en doutait pas une seconde, c'était un grand honneur. Il l'avait jugée digne de tuer seule un tel monstre.

« Thar'n-da s'yin'tekai.» énonça-t-il lentement, articulant soigneusement.

« Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas. »

L'alien s'approcha, désignant de sa lance le Tuzi mort à ses pieds.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. »

Il répéta les mêmes paroles, et le même geste avant de retirer son respirateur.

Rosanna le lui avait enlevé lorsqu'ils l'avaient capturé, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle lorsqu'elle découvrit les yeux d'ambre qui la fixaient, profondément enfoncés dans ce visage inhumain aux mandibules déployées.

Le Yautja désigna la cicatrice qu'il portait en plein front, similaire à celle qu'Alexa Woods portait sur la joue, puis le lézard mort, et enfin elle, et elle comprit enfin.

« Non, non. C'est pas ma première chasse. J'ai déjà une marque.» baragouina-t-elle avec un sourire tordu.

La tête penchée, Scar la fixa, visiblement peu convaincu.

« Elle est sur mon bras. Je vais vous la montrer, d'accord ? »

Un étrange trille lui répondit.

Avec un soupir, elle retira son lourd manteau, puis releva la manche droite de l'ample tunique qu'elle portait en-dessous, découvrant son tatouage de traqueuse.

Curieux, le Yautja s'approcha, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un pas d'elle. Il la dominait largement et pourtant elle ne recula pas. Elle se méfiait, mais n'était pas effrayée. Rien dans l'attitude du prédateur n'indiquait la moindre menace, et elle était assez confiante en ses chances de survie en cas d'affrontement.

L'alien leva une main griffue, l'arrêtant à un centimètre à peine de sa peau nue et des lignes noires qui y étaient gravées.

Avec un cliquetis interrogateur, il agita sa main devant son œil, tout en poussant un étrange sifflement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'un _wraith_ courroucé.

« Oui. Markus porte le sien sur l'œil gauche. Ils ont la même signification. Nous sommes tous les deux traqueurs. »

« Tr'rak rr ? »

« Oui. On chasse pour les nôtres. Parfois, comme maintenant, on chasse pour le cuir ou la viande d'un animal, mais la plupart du temps, on traque les traîtres et les ennemis des Ouman'shiis. Des coureurs aussi, parfois. Mais nous, on les tuent pas, contrairement aux autres traqueurs. On clame simplement leur prise et on les libère.» expliqua-t-elle en se rhabillant.

« Kou'ru rr ? »

« C'est... comment dire ? Les _wraiths_ chassent les humains depuis toujours, pour se nourrir, et parfois, il y en a un qui est tellement combatif, tellement dangereux, qu'ils lui implantent un traceur et le relâchent pour le traquer comme une bête. Capturer un coureur est un grand honneur. C'est dangereux, mais souvent ça rapporte respect et privilège au chasseur. Vous comprenez ? »

Se lançant dans une incompréhensible logorrhée, l'alien acquiesça vigoureusement.

Voyant qu'elle ne saisissait pas, il dégaina rageusement son communicateur et y répéta son discours à trois reprises, le temps pour Alexa de le comprendre.

« Mme Gady, qu'avez-vous dit à Scar ? » finit par demander l'autre femme par la radio, que l'alien tenait à sa hauteur afin qu'elle puisse répondre sans peine.

« Heu... je ne sais pas, je lui parlais un peu de la culture des _wraiths_ , pourquoi ? »

« Il dit qu'il veut que vous lui montriez vos humains, et qu'il veut les chasser.» grinça-t-elle en retour.

Un grondement outré sur la ligne lui apprit que Markus n'approuvait pas.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que les _wraiths_ accepteraient que vous chassiez leurs proies.» nota-t-elle avec un sourire faussement désolé.

Scar lui siffla une réponse, qui lui fut bientôt traduite.

« Il dit que si les _wraiths_ les chassent, il veut aussi les chasser. Que ce doit être intéressant. »

« Ce ne sont pas ses proies ! » s'insurgea le _wraith_ sur la ligne.

Le Yautja poussa un grondement furieux. Les choses s'envenimaient rapidement et il fallait qu'elle désamorce la situation.

« Bonne nouvelle, nous avons abattu une femelle Tuzi et ses trois petits. Et vous ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Nous sommes sur les traces d'un couple, que nous devrions pouvoir rattraper avant la nuit.» répondit Alexa, qui elle en était certaine, avait compris ce qu'elle cherchait à faire.

« Alors on ne va pas vous retarder davantage. On a du travail qui nous attend. Bonne chasse à vous. »

« Merci. »

Le Yautja ajouta quelques récriminations dans sa langue, avant de se tourner vers elle pour la fusiller du regard.

Son instinct lui hurlait de se sauver à toutes jambes face au prédateur furieux mais elle haussa les épaules en souriant d'un air désolé, ce qui lui valut un rugissement assourdissant en pleine face.

Se forçant à respirer régulièrement, et tentant désespérément de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, elle maintint son masque de calme parfait, essuyant négligemment un goutte de salive qui avait atterri sur sa joue.

« On s'occupe de nos proies ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite, sur le ton de quelqu'un qui propose un café.

L'alien ne bougea pas alors qu'elle s'agenouillait pour commencer le long travail de dépeçage de l'adulte, puis avec un grincement mauvais, il se dirigea vers un des petits, dont il récupéra le crâne après l'avoir - à sa grande surprise - soigneusement dépouillé de sa peau.

Il avait dépecé et décapité les trois petits avant même qu'elle n'ait terminé de détacher la peau des épaules du monstre, et il alignait les trois crânes à peu près nettoyés de leurs chairs, alors qu'elle en arrivait à la taille.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne l'aider. Le fait qu'il ait pris la peine d'équarrir les petits l'avait déjà surprise en bien, mais avec un sifflement intimidant, il s'approcha.

Lorsqu'il s'attaqua à la chair autour de l'énorme crâne, elle sourit pour elle-même. Le trophée. Bien entendu.

Le temps pour elle de terminer, et les derniers rayons des soleils disparaissaient à l'horizon, tandis que Scar récupérait les griffes, avant de hisser sur son dos l'énorme crâne dépouillé, sur lequel pendaient en une affreuse guirlande ceux des trois petits.

Elle récupéra précipitamment les trois « petites » peaux, et les déposa sur le gigantesque cuir de la mère avant de rouler le tout et de le hisser avec un gémissement piteux sur son dos. Il fallait qu'ils partent de là, et vite.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, un glapissement aigu résonna à moins d'une centaine de mètres d'eux.

Désignant un front rocheux à moins de deux kilomètres de là, Rosanna se mit péniblement en marche, bientôt distancée par le Yautja, qui ne semblait guère handicapé par son fardeau, contrairement à elle.

Elle se retrouva bientôt seule dans un désert obscur, éclairée seulement d'une pierre luminescente, incapable de se défendre ou de courir efficacement à cause de son chargement, alors que tout autour d'elle bruissaient les dizaines d'êtres attirés par l'odeur du sang.

Lorsqu'une paire d'yeux rouges se mit à l'épier depuis l'ombre, elle parvint à chasser l'animal d'un tir d'empaleur qui l'effraya, mais bientôt ce furent des dizaines d'yeux qui l'encerclaient.

Elle commençait à sérieusement envisager l'abandon de sa prise aux charognards, et un repli stratégique, lorsque telle une boule de bowling incongrue, un énorme crâne sanguinolent jaillit de l'obscurité, renversant trois bêtes ressemblant vaguement à des kangourous aux longues dents, suivi de peu d'un Yautja terrifiant qui en empala deux autres animaux sur sa lance, cliquetant de joie.

Prise de court, Rosanna oublia de réagir, et avant qu'elle n'ait repris ses esprits, les charognards avaient disparu en jappant dans la nuit.

« S'yuit-de ooman.» persifla l'alien, récupérant le crâne comme si de rien n'était.

Elle n'avait pas compris les mots, mais avait une assez bonne idée de leur sens, toutefois, il venait très probablement de lui sauver la peau, aussi ne releva-t-elle pas.

« Merci, Scar. »

« S'yuit-de ooman.» répéta-t-il d'un ton moqueur, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans l'ombre.

Avec un demi-sourire, elle se remit en marche, rassurant par le lien un Markus très inquiet.


	9. Chapitre 9

Elle avait regardé le Yautja dévorer la moitié d'un des deux charognards qu'il avait abattu tout en mâchonnant vaguement une poignée de noix, puis elle s'était appuyée contre le rocher au pied duquel ils avaient établi leur bivouac pour la nuit et avait fermé les yeux, somnolant à moitié jusqu'à l'aube, où ils s'étaient remis en marche.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle sentait son esprit vibrer de l'excitation contagieuse du _wraith_ qui venait de se mettre en chasse.

Il fallut à Rosanna toute sa volonté pour ne rien laisser paraître alors qu'elle suivait seconde après seconde le combat à mort entre le traqueur avec qui elle partageait son esprit et le gigantesque mâle Tuzi qu'il avait choisi comme proie.

Elle s'autorisa tout de même un soupir et un petit sourire, lorsque Markus relâcha enfin sa poigne du cou de l'animal mort pour se laisser tomber au sol avec un grincement de douleur, sa jambe cassée en trois endroits. Il souffrait le martyr mais il était heureux. L'animal était peut-être mort empalé sur la lance d'Alexa Woods, mais c'était lui qui l'avait affaibli en l'étranglant de longues minutes.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Yautja qui la précédait de presque deux-cents mètres faisait demi-tour, lui mettant sous le nez l'avant-bras écailleux où était accroché son communicateur.

« Mme Gady, Markus est gravement blessé et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! C'est Scar et vous qui avez les deux trousses de soins ! » crachota la radio d'une voix clairement paniquée.

« Qu'en dit Markus ? »

« Il me faut un peu de temps... et du calme.» gronda l'intéressé.

« Son os ressort et il y a énormément de sang.» intervint Alexa.

« Mme Woods, calmez-vous. Si Markus vous dit que ça ira, ça ira. Il aura peut-être juste besoin que vous l'aidiez à réaligner ses os. Markus ? »

Un grondement mécontent lui répondit.

« Nous sommes encore à plusieurs heures de marche de votre position. Voilà ce que vous allez faire, Mme Woods. Vous allez aider Markus puis vous partirez à notre rencontre. C'est d'accord ? »

« Mais votre ami ? Et le Tuzi qu'on a tué ? »

« Ce n'est pas important. Faites ce que je vous ai dit. »

« C'est vous qui voyez, Mme Gady.» lui répondit-elle, dubitative.

Elle soupira puis se tourna vers le Yautja.

« Assurez-vous qu'elle ne reste pas à côté de Markus, il pourrait en aller de leur vie.» grinça-t-elle avant de réajuster son lourd fardeau et de se remettre en marche, alors qu'il acquiesçait, cliquetant frénétiquement dans son communicateur avant de la rejoindre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Markus - qui s'était appuyé tant bien que mal contre le flanc du monstre mort - lui apprit d'une pensée déchirante qu'Alexa remettait sa jambe dans son alignement normal. Une minute plus tard, il lui signalait qu'elle s'éloignait, avant de se laisser sombrer dans une semi-stase qui l'aiderait à régénérer.

Six heures d'une interminable marche en plein soleil et dans une ambiance tendue plus tard, ils apercevaient la frêle silhouette d'Alexa venant à leur rencontre.

Elle leur apprit qu'ils avaient débusqué deux Tuzis, et que si l'un leur avait échappé, le gros mâle n'avait pas survécu à son rodéo avec Markus.

Ils étaient encore à trois bonnes heures de marche de là où elle avait laissé le _wraith_ et leur proie, et l'après-midi avançait doucement lorsque Rosanna Gady laissa brusquement tomber la lourde peau qu'elle portait roulée sur son dos et s'élançait en avant.

« Ne bougez surtout pas, et restez sur vos gardes ! » leur avait-elle hurlé avant de disparaître derrière une dune.

Scar avait poussé un petit sifflement interrogateur, puis après deux bonnes minutes d'observation du paysage paisible, s'était approché d'elle et avec un cliquetis affectueux, avait délicatement effleuré la marque sur sa joue, en un salut plein de complicité dont il s'était abstenu en présence de l'autre femme.

Puis il lui avait posé une main fière sur l'épaule et l'avait félicitée pour sa prise, avant d'entreprendre de lui raconter sa propre chasse, de laquelle elle ne comprit pas la moitié.

Elle allait lui rappeler qu'elle ne parlait pas assez bien le yautja pour pouvoir suivre lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention.

De derrière la dune où avait disparu l'autre femme apparut la chevelure blanche du _wraith_ , qui avançait lentement, bientôt suivie par la masse bouclée de Rosanna, qui se traînait péniblement à côté de lui, s'appuyant lourdement sur son bras.

« Vous marchez ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« En effet, Alexa Woods. Votre aide m'a été fort précieuse. » répondit-il poliment alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur hauteur.

« Et vous, Mme Gady, vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme. » nota-t-elle en découvrant la pâleur de la femme, qui semblait soudainement épuisée.

« C'est juste de la fatigue, ça ira.» murmura cette dernière, piteuse.

Un grondement peu convaincu de la part du _wraith_ retentit, alors qu'elle vacillait tandis qu'il se penchait pour ramasser la lourde peau qu'elle avait lâchée.

Au final, ils établirent un bivouac au sommet d'un énorme bloc ocre, et alors que l'après-midi s'approchait lentement de sa fin, elle était restée avec l'autre femme qui s'était endormie, à moins qu'elle ne se soit évanouie, à peine assise, tandis que les deux aliens partaient s'occuper du Tuzi qu'ils avaient abandonné le matin même.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle vit les deux immenses silhouettes jaillir de l'obscurité, couvertes de sang vert séché et, dans le cas de Scar, d'encore plus de plaies et de bosses.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'était-elle écrié, choquée.

Le Yautja lui avait répondu d'un trille joyeux, et le _wraith_ d'un sifflement mauvais.

« Marr'kuss jehdin Scar. » expliqua joyeusement son ami.

« Vous vous êtes battus ?! »

« Sei-i. Nain-desintje-de ! _»_ plastronna-t-il fièrement, s'attirant un nouveau sifflement mauvais.

« Il m'a vaincu, mais seulement dans le déshonneur. C'était un combat sans armes et il s'est servi de sa lance pour m'immobiliser !» cracha Markus, hargneux.

Scar s'avança d'un pas, furieux de voir son honneur remis en question.

D'un pas, elle s'interposa.

« Ça suffit ! Je me fiche de savoir qui a gagné, ni même pourquoi vous vous êtes battus. Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! » beugla-t-elle.

Les deux aliens se jetèrent un dernier regard menaçant, puis Markus partit s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de Rosanna qui dormait toujours comme une souche, tandis que Scar déposait au sol l'énorme crâne qu'il avait ramené, avant de se mettre à manger inutilement bruyamment les restes de son repas du matin.

Avec un soupir fatigué, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

A son réveil, au petit matin, Rosanna se sentait un peu mieux. Elle partagea avec Alexa ses dernières provisions et quelques lanières insipides de viandes, puis vint le moment des adieux.

Ils avaient toutes les peaux qu'ils étaient venus chercher et même plus, et les deux autres chasseurs avaient d'innombrables trophées à ramener chez eux.

Scar, qui depuis une bonne heure déjà attachait et détachait dans toutes les configurations possibles quatre des énormes crânes pourrissants, ramassa celui qu'il avait laissé de côté, et s'approcha de Rosanna, le lui tendant avec un cliquetis autoritaire.

Elle le prit, un peu perplexe, tâchant de le tenir à bout de bras pour éviter la chair en putréfaction.

« Vous ne le voulez pas ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« Rsnn'aa mar'ct. Thar'n-da s'yin'tekai! » répondit-il gravement.

Rosanna lui jeta un regard perdu.

«Il dit que c'est votre prise, et que ce trophée vous revient donc de droit. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh, merci beaucoup. Mais je n'y serais pas arrivée sans vous. »

Le Yautja poussa une sorte de reniflement dédaigneux, détournant les yeux, mais elle vit la pointe de fierté qui brillait dans son regard à la reconnaissance de son travail.

La femme posa maladroitement l'énorme crâne au sol, puis détacha du paquetage serré de cuir la plus petites des trois peaux de juvéniles et la lui tendit.

« Le cuir de Tuzi est incroyablement résistant et durable une fois tanné. Vous devriez pouvoir vous faire un sac à provisions à tout épreuve avec ça, Mme Woods. » lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, Mme Gady. »

« Appelez-moi Rosanna. »

« D'accord, Rosanna. Appelez-moi Lex. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Bon retour et bonne continuation, Lex. »

« A vous aussi, Rosanna. »

Elle regarda la femme hisser sur son dos une des peaux, puis fit de même avec les trois petits crânes que lui avait confié Scar.

Elle allait se mettre en route lorsque le _wraith_ s'avança.

« Vous êtes une redoutable chasseresse, Alexa Woods de la Terre, ne laissez jamais aucun être dire le contraire sans avoir goûté au fer de votre lance. » lui dit-il, terriblement sérieux.

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre, elle se contenta de saluer l'alien de la tête avec un petit sourire tordu.

Il lui rendit son salut avec grâce puis jeta un regard empli de défi à Scar qui gronda en réponse, inclinant néanmoins la tête en signe de respect. Sans un regard de plus, il partit rejoindre sa compagne, droit et fier.

Elle les laissa disparaître derrière les rochers, puis suivit en silence le Yautja sur le long chemin qui les mènerait à leur point de récupération.


	10. Epilogue

Au final, ç'avait été une excellente campagne de chasse. Ils n'avaient pas ramené une ou deux peaux, mais cinq grandes et deux petites - qui permettraient entre autres de faire un corset « digne d'une reine » pour Delleb -, et pour une fois, il ne leur était rien arrivé de vraiment fâcheux. Oui, ç'avait été une bonne mission.

«Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de ce crâne ? » demanda-t-elle, détaillant l'énorme pièce nauséabonde qui surplombait le lourd paquetage que transportait Markus, lequel peinait tout de même un peu sous la charge.

« Tu n'as pas voulu que j'accroche le crâne de ce Yautja au mur, peut-être pourrions-nous l'y mettre ? » siffla Markus moqueur.

« Tant que ce n'est pas moi qui doit le nettoyer... et puis, au final, on n'aurait jamais récolté autant de peau sans eux, il nous a été plus utile vivant que mort. »

« C'est vrai, ma douce humaine, c'est vrai. »

« Avoue, tu l'aimes bien, ce Scar. » le taquina-t-elle.

« C'est une brute sauvage et sans aucun raffinement. »

« C'est un adversaire qui t'a donné plus de fil à retordre que la moitié des _wraiths_ de cette galaxie, et qui comprend le plaisir d'une véritable chasse.» nota-t-elle, tout sourire.

« Il est un chasseur passable, c'est en effet possible. »

« C'est un excellent chasseur, et Alexa n'est pas en reste » insista-t-elle, lui mettant un petit coup de coude amical dans les côtes.

Un grondement vexé lui répondit.

« Mais je te préfère toi. Tu as plus de conversation, et puis... avec toi, je peux faire ça... » murmura-t-elle, le forçant à s'arrêter avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« Donc, je suis meilleur que lui. » gronda-t-il, tout en tentant de continuer à l'embrasser.

« Non, mais tu es mon compagnon, et ça, ça change tout. » rit-elle, savourant avec délice son odeur de prédateur et la douceur inhumaine de ses longs cheveux.

Ils avaient dû passer encore une nuit dans le désert brûlant avant de rejoindre le point de largage et d'y être récupéré par le vaisseau.

A la dernière minute, Scar avait laissé sur le sable cuisant le plus grand des quatre crânes qu'il traînait derrière lui depuis deux jours.

Lorsque Alexa lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, il lui avait expliqué en quelques mots qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son trophée, et qu'il ne faisait pas partie des lâches qui volaient les prises et la gloire des autres.

D'ailleurs, c'est avec la même droiture qu'il présenta le lendemain, de retour sur le vaisseau mère, deux des grands crânes comme étant ses trophées à elle. L'ancien venu constater leurs prises insista lourdement, lui demandant s'il n'avait vraiment tué qu'un seul adulte et trois petits, et pas tous, et à chaque fois Scar lui fit la même réponse.

Elle les avaient tué, de sa lance plantée au fond de leur gorge, et en méritait tous les honneurs, tout comme il avait vaincu l'adulte d'un coup de lance dans le cœur, et les petits à mains nues.

Lorsque l'ancien lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait abandonné le plus beau crâne aux charognards, il avait expliqué que même si le chasseur qui avait abattu la bête n'avait pas pris son trophée, son honneur lui interdisait de le clamer comme sien.

S'était ensuivi une bien trop longue explication sur leur étrange rencontre, et elle avait décroché depuis longtemps lorsque d'un coup sur la tête, Scar attira son attention sur l'ancien, qui d'un ton très protocolaire, leur expliqua qu'ils avaient su se montrer digne de chasser avec le reste de la meute, tels les marqués qu'ils étaient.

Il les avait même récompensé d'un salut de la tête, d'une main sur l'épaule et du traditionnel « Thar'n-da s'yin'tekai » avant de les congédier.

A peine la porte de la salle d'audience s'était-elle refermée que Scar l'avait prise dans ses bras, la broyant à moitié dans une étreinte qui lui fit craquer les os.

« Yeyin mei-jadhi ooman Lex. Setg'in kv'var-de Lex. »

Elle toussa, et se dégagea tant bien que mal de ses bras avant de répondre, les yeux brillant d'émotion.

« M-di h'dlak Scar, mei'hswei yautja. »

Au tressautement de ses mandibules, elle devina qu'il était aussi ému qu'elle.

« Chi'ytei ? » demanda-t-il, écartant à nouveau les bras.

« D'accord, mais pas ici ou tout le monde va finir par savoir que tu es pyode à l'intérieur.» souffla-elle en riant.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les longues coursives humides, elle se surprit à méditer sur les paroles de l'étrange alien vert.

Étaient-ils vraiment juste des amis et des coéquipiers ? Elle sourit dans son masque.

Était-ce vraiment important ?

Non.

* * *

 **Voici déjà venu la fin de ce récit. J'espère qu'il vous a apporté autant de plaisir à lire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire pas de vos critiques et remarques sur mon travail, soit dans les reviews ou par Mp, je les lis toujours tous avec attention et joie.**

 **Sinon dès mardi, je reprend la publication d'au-delà des étoiles, pour ceux qui suivent.**

 **Merci encore de m'avoir accompagnée au fil de ses dix chapitres et à bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
